The Vampire's Mate
by Madriddler
Summary: Riku is Prince of Vampires, Sora is a college freshman with an anxiety disorder. A chance meeting brings Sora into a world of supernatural that hides in an old castle, can he survive a royal romance or will the Anxious boy run away from the pressure?
1. The Castle

The Vampire's Mate

Part 1

The Castle

The castle stood on the outcasts of the small city. Old, tall, and ancient, the castle has stood at the summit of a hill, surrounded by a vast forest for eons, long before the city thrived, long before the first settler came, and long before the village, there was the castle. It was a darkly beautiful structure, vast and strong made from solid stone not native to these lands. Twelve large spires pierced the skies, several dominating buildings, all attached by arches and corridors, casted their shadows upon the city, all surrounded by an impenetrable wall that stood for generations. For years the spires wore no banners, no flag, nor shown signs of life and yet strange tales always seemed to filter from the castle. Cursed. Haunted. A place where the dead rule, where the devil played his fiddle and called home. It's name has been lost to the generations, as modernity started to show, the castle stood with it's forgotten name until, in need of a name for their haunting tales, the grandmothers and nannies gave it one: Hollow Bastion.

Hollow Bastion, a name that sent chills down the spines of children and earn strange looks from the elderly as they always muttered under their breath and spat in the castle's direction. Hollow Bastion… tales say that the castle was once a king's home, a fair and much loved king who treated the people he ruled fairly and equally. A king who stories said was killed, not by an assassin nor enemy, but by his own blood, his sole son, a young man: power-hungry and cruel. With his father gone, the Prince now ruled, using the villagers as playmates until, one night at a full moon, red as wine, a stranger came to the village and into the castle. Nobody saw who the stranger was or heard of what he wanted. The next day, the gates were drawn and barred, and not a soul was saw in the castle ever again.

Sora Hikari knew this story, he grew up on it, and now, at eighteen years old, Sora still get chills whenever the castle's shadow drift over the city. It does not matter how big the buildings are built, even though none exceeded seven floors, nor how wide the city has expanded, the shadows of Hollow Bastion always found a way to creep over and blot all in its shadow as the sun made it's final descent behind the hill on which the dead castle laid. He was starting college, going to the local University to be an English major.

It was the end of August, and Sora's first day of school. The young man stood small for his age, five foot five, and was skinny with a rather well defined ass, he was, for all definitions, a twink. However, unlike most other twinks in the world, Sora Hikari, with his brown hair and cerulean eyes, dressed in baggy clothing to hide in. Baggy shorts and a shirt one size too large, Sora walked around the University's campus, a bag on his shoulder as he stared at his phone, muttering his schedule to himself as he wished for Fall to come quickly, and with it, cooler weather.

"History 206 with Professor Evans in Vigil Hall 106… after that English 110 with Professor Ienzo… that's in Vigil Hall too… 207," he muttered to himself and stopped to look around. He had a tour, yes, with all the other freshmen, however he already forgotten his way. He was standing in what looked like a quad. The buildings all surrounded this square space of grass and trees, there was a sidewalk that connected the buildings to one another going along the perimeter benches situated here and there, as well as wooden benches in the quad itself under tall trees. Sora looked around and spotted a stone arch against a near long brick building that was inscribed with _Vigil Hall_. He smiled and rushed in immediately, checking his phone to see he had ten minutes till class began.

The inside of the building was a long hallway with sleek walls and flooring, there were poster boards everywhere advertising classes and roommates wanted. Sora ignored these and made his way down the hall, his eyes falling on each door as he passed, reading the numbers until he reached 106.

The classroom was already starting to fill, sleepy-looking freshman and college students, all here to check off their history requirements—one or two maybe a hopeful history major. Sora didn't look at any of them, hugging his bag to himself as he moved to the back to sit in a free seat by the window. There, he pulled out a notebook, a pen and his phone and went on _Twitter. _He barely followed anyone he knew, most of his follows were honestly either thirst-follows or the account seemed interesting. He scrolled, reading absent-mindedly until the class started. His professor was enthusiastic about history, and as much as Sora would have wanted, he just did not reflect the same enthusiasm. Class drilled on, the only interaction Sora had was a mutter of thanks when the guy in front of him handed back the syllabus.

With a start, Sora's hands immediately flipped for the require assignments and breathed a sigh of relief. No team projects, just two essays, one in the middle and one at the end. He hated working in groups, somehow he always ended up with most of the work even if he talked the least. When the forty-five minutes were up, Sora was one of the first to stand and me moved quickly while the others mingled in the classroom.

English was next, and Sora was determined to talk in this class. Sora was only the second person in the classroom as he entered it. There was a young man who only looked a few years older than him standing behind the small teacher's desk, fiddling with the computer and projector that hung from the ceiling. The youthful man looked up and, at first, Sora thought he was another student.

He was small and slim, with pale skin and long silver hair edged out in dramatic spikes that hid half of his face. "Hello," he said, "you must be one of my students," he smiled, "I am Professor Ienzo, it is a pleasure."

He offered his hand and Sora shook it awkwardly, muttering softly, "Sora Hikari."

"It is nice to meet you Sora, I'm sure that this will be a productive semester," Professor Ienzo smiled. "You are a freshman, right?" Sora nodded. "First class?"

"Second… history…"

"I see, well please, have a seat," Professor Ienzo smiled, letting go of Sora's hand. Sora nodded and moved directly for the back, his cheeks blazing as his felt his heart beat quickly. _He hates me, I made a horrible introduction—he'll never call on me, I'll never talk—I'm going to fail, why do you have to be such a fucking loser Sora!?_

Feeling awful about himself and everything, Sora again sat at the back of the class, his determination to talk in class shattered as Professor Ienzo went back to the computer. One by one more students came and Sora ignored them all, not even paying attention to who was sitting with who. That was until one boy walked in.

He was tall with long silver hair that fell against his face heavenly. Well-muscled, the young man looked only a couple years older than Sora and wore a grey shirt that only covered his bulging pecs and upper stomach, showing the bottom of a full set of abs, and over that was a sleeveless jacket, yellow and opened. Black jeans finished the simple yet erotic look and Sora for a moment wondered how this was acceptable attire as the Adonis turned and his eyes locked with Sora's. He felt his heartbeat, his pulse quickened dramatically. The Adonis smirked and walked confidently towards Sora, sitting in the seat next to him. "Hello," he purred, his voice seductive and deep, his eyes like a predator's that caught Sora in his trap. "My name is Riku, will you give me paper and pen for notes?"

Light-headed from a surge of arousal, Sora nodded and pulled out several pages from his notebook and gave them and a spare pen to Riku. The young man looked down and tsked, "Kitten, there's something missing," he said, giving one page back to Sora, "Write your full name and phone number."

Sora nodded, his fingers shaking as he wondered why this hot Adonis, this god would talk to him and he wrote his name and number. "Thank you Sora Hikari," Riku smirked, "you'll have lunch with me, yes?" Sora nodded.

"Perfect. I'll text you, and looking away, Sora felt something snapped in him. Anxiety and dread filled his body to his very core and he had to take several deep breaths to bottle it all in, like he has a thousand times before. _Don't think, don't feel. One lunch he'll see I'm stupid. It'll hurt but that's okay. I'll be alone, a disappointment like always, they're all disappointed in me. Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know…_

**A/N: A supernatural romance for a supernatural month! I hope you enjoy and leave a review!**


	2. The Lunch

Part 2

The Lunch

Sora did not know what he was expecting, or what Riku was thinking. It was almost twelve-thirty, and Sora was hungry when he got the text from the silver-haired teen. It was short and precise, almost commanding-like telling Sora to go down to the small café the campus has, where Riku is waiting.

The café was called Valentine's and was located in a building away from the quad, a short walk down a path. The café was the bottom floor of another building that holds the cafeteria that the dormers eat in, that is on the fourth floor, with a small convenience store that Sora never went to on the second and something in the third that Sora was never sure of. He walked into the building and down the stairs to the entrance of Valentine's, the walls were designed in the college's colors, there was one wall that was entirely glass that looked out into a garden. On the far side there was the counter, and a small line formed in front of it. Tables were spread around, there was a relaxed area with couches and small beanbag chairs around a few televisions which hung on the walls at intervals, most on the same channel with captions on or turned off entirely. Sora found Riku sitting at a table alone, and walked up hesitantly.

"Um… hello," Sora said.

Riku looked up from his phone and smiled, his eyes had a weird glint to them that drew Sora in. "Sora Hikari, perfect," Riku said, he stood up and pulled a seat close to him, "sit, kitten."

Sora blushed as he sat down. "Will… will it just be us?" he asked.

"No, I have a couple friends coming too," Riku said. Sora frowned, _you idiot, shouldn't have asked, of course he wouldn't want to sit with a loser like you alone. _"But don't worry," Riku smiled, as if reading Sora's mind, "I'll give you plenty of attention, kitten."

Sora blushed and bit his lower lip, he didn't know what to say. Riku smirked at this, "You look adorable when you blush Sora."

"I—"

"You're gay right?"

Sora was stunned by that question. "Y-Yeah—why?"

"Just making sure," Riku hummed, he leaned close and whispered, "I just couldn't stop looking at you during English, you were just so stunning to look at kitten." Sora couldn't help but give a soft smile, despite the nasty voice inside him telling him not to. "It's a shame then that you always look so alone kitten, why is that?" Riku asked softly, he moved his hand and gently held Sora's face, his touch was inviting, almost electric. Sora's cheeks grew red under the touch, he unconsciously moved closer, pressing against Riku's hand and a small noise, desperate for affection, slipped out.

"I don't… I don't have any friends," Sora confessed.

"That's horrible kitten," Riku frowned, "why is that? You look perfectly normal to me—and likable and approachable."

"Too anxious… they'll leave one day, they always do," Sora sighed, he did not know why he was confessing all of this, but the more he did, the better he felt Riku's touch and he was desperate for the sensation and affection.

"That's terrible—then they are not real friends, but I'll be there for you, if you'll let me," Riku said.

"Sounds weird…"

Riku chuckled, "Well, I am a weird guy," he said. He gave Sora a smile, showing a perfect set of white teeth. "So how about it kitten? Trust me?"

Sora did not know why, something deep inside him arose, something stronger than the negative voice, and he let it out, nodding and saying, "Yeah." Riku smiled in approval and Sora's heart raced.

Riku chuckled, "I can feel your pulse," he commented, "you're as excited as I am."

"Sorry… I just… I never done anything like this before," Sora said. This caused Riku to laugh.

Sora frowned.

"I'm sorry," Riku apologized, "it's just… you never ate with a friend before?"

"No, it was always me and my brother and his boyfriend and his friends," Sora said, looking a little down, "then after they graduated… it was just me for lunch."

Riku shook his head and his hand left Sora's check and moved to his waist, pulling the boy closer, "Well no more," he declared, "from now on, you're eating lunch with me every day. Gods help you if you miss one," he winked. Sora blushed and he felt a strange emotion rush through him, something he never thought he would feel. Riku looked from his boy to the door and his smile grew, "Finally, they're late," he said.

Sora looked up to see a pair walk towards them. They both were very odd and reminded Sora of Riku. One was very tall, looking at least twenty-one years old with blood-red hair that was long and spiky. He was wearing a black open coat that showed a crop top that ended halfway down his stomach and tight dark blue jeans, even though it was almost eighty degrees outside. The other guy, who was hanging off of the redhead, their arms around each other, was around Sora's height and age, with short blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was appropriately dressed for the weather and had a nice tan like Sora, wearing a light pink muscle shirt and shorts that showed off his legs. As they got closer, Sora saw that both their ears were pierced. The two looked as different as anyone could, but something in Sora's mind, he couldn't envision one without the other.

"Hiya Princey, who's this?" the redhead said as he sat down, pointing at Sora.

"My new friend, Sora," Riku answered coolly, "Sora, this obnoxious redhead is Axel, and his boyfriend Roxas."

"Hi," Roxas waved, "So where did Prince find you?"

"Uhh… we share an English class," Sora said hesitantly, he glanced over at Riku for a moment. _Is Prince a nickname or something? _Again, as if reading Sora's thought, Riku rolled his eyes and looked at him, "Prince is a silly nickname my friends call me," he explained. "Anyway, I'm hungry boys, let's get something to eat." He stood up, actually all royal like as he did so, and held out his hand for Sora. Sora looked at it for a second before taking it, Riku helping him up. The other two followed and they joined the line.

"So… um," Sora said awkwardly, "how many… how many friends do you have?"

"That's a normal question," Axel snickered. Sora blushed and stared down as Riku turned around to glare at Axel.

"Axel and Roxas are two of my best friends," Riku said, "they're the two who call me 'Prince' the most, but all my friends do. There's also Kairi and Naminè, twin sisters, I think you'll like them, and Demyx and Zexion are there too… thinking about it, I think I only have one straight guy friend, Hayner."

"That's because he was my friend first," Roxas said, pipping up. "Other than that, you only know gays and girls," he snickered.

"As if that's a bad thing," Riku rolled his eyes.

Roxas shrugged, "True," he said He thought for a moment, "There's Marluxia! But he's bisexual, does he count?"

"He doesn't call Princey Prince," Axel said.

"Well neither does his cousin," Roxas shrugged.

"That's because he's my cousin," Riku said, "it would be… weird for him to call me Prince."

Axel and Roxas shared a look but Sora did not understand. He was just overloaded with names. "That's… that's a lot of people," Sora muttered.

"Don't worry kitten, you'll be introduced to them slowly," Riku said in a soothing voice. That calmed Sora immensely and he smiled softly as the four walked up to the cashier. There were menus laminated on the counter, taped so that nobody could take them. Sora looked down and read quickly, finding what he wanted before saying, "Can I please have a Caesar salad with chicken?"

It costed twelve dollars and Sora started to reach into for his wallet when Riku stopped him, "I'll pay for ours, kitten," he said, "you can pay for tomorrows, okay?"

"Oh… okay," Sora said a little awkwardly. Riku smiled and winked at him before turning to the cashier, "I'll have a slice of pizza," he said.

"Any toppings?"

"None," Riku shrugged. She rang the two up and Riku paid, they were given a number and were told to wait for it to be called.

Sora glanced at Riku's body and bit his lip, "You eat pizzas?" he asked.

"Of course, who doesn't eat pizzas?" Riku scoffed. Sora blushed.

"I just thought… with your body like that…"

Riku laughed and shook his head, "Relax kitten, I mean yeah I eat pizza but I also take really good care of my body working out. Do you exercise?"

Sora blushed, "Not really… I just barely eat," he muttered, "Not that hungry."

Riku frowned but made a mental note of that. "Alright kitten, but you're taking care of yourself right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sora shrugged. He looked down at his body, "I just… I don't like it."

"What?"

"My body."

"Why is that?" Riku asked.

Sora bit his lip, "Never mind," he said quickly, "forget I said anything."

Riku did not want to press his new kitten and friend, so he sighed and said, "Alright but promise me right now that you'll tell me one day, Sora."

The fact that he used his name caught Sora's attention. He looked into Riku's face and saw a seriousness that made him promise. "Yeah," he nodded.

"Good," Riku smiled. They were at their seats again and sat down. Sora found it both strange and relaxing to be with Riku. He wasn't disgusted or bored by him—none of them were. They listened when Sora talked, always asked for Sora for his opinion on one thing or another—always talked so that Sora could be included. It was a new sensation, one that the boy hasn't felt for two years. By the time lunch was over, Sora was sad. He reached out and grabbed Riku's wrist.

"I don't want to leave you," he declared, blushing, "can you… can you walk me to class?"

Riku chuckled. "Of course I will kitten, what do you have?"

Sora pulled out his phone and looked at his schedule. "My final class for today," he said, "an Art elective, ART 246, _Depictions of Myths through the Paintbrush_."

"Sweet! I actually have that too," Roxas said, smiling, "We can go together."

Sora hesitated, he looked up at Riku like a little child looking up at his father. Riku looked down and patted Sora's shoulder, "I'll walk with you today kitten," he said, "besides, I still want to talk with you."

Sora smiled and felt warm with Riku, the taller teen leading the conversation as the four left the café, Axel departing from them to head to the nearby library as Riku led the two smaller teens back towards the quad into the Dusk building.

"Sora," Riku said when they stood in front of the classroom. Sora stopped as Roxas walked inside.

"Yeah Riku?"

Riku leaned down and placed his lips on Sora's cheeks, kissing him gently before whispering, "Be a good kitten for me Sora."

**A/N: Boy moves fast, doesn't he? Thank you all for reading! The spookiness of vampires is slowly coming in…**

**Ern: Thank you friend! It's great to read your reviews!**


	3. The Friends

Part 3

The Friends

"So, how long have you and Riku known each other?" Sora found himself asking as he and Roxas sat down, Sora moved to his usual back corner while the blonde followed him.

"Feels like forever," Roxas said, "Met him through my boyfriend, Axel, and we've been dating for what feels like longer."

"Oh… really," Sora said, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. Roxas smirked and gave a small laugh, "I'm only joking, Axel and I were dating since I was fourteen, and I met Riku when I was fifteen," he smiled, "it just feels like forever, you know."

"Oh… so umm you and Axel, was it, is he like… the one?" Sora asked.

"What a weird question to ask…" Roxas muttered. Sora blushed but Roxas smiled, "Yeah, he is," Roxas smiled, "in fact, look at this." He displayed his hand, which had a simple silver ring on his ring finger, with gold rings on his pinky and middle finger. "Axel gave them to me," he said. "We're practically married," he declared smiling, "I mean we should be after all the times he sucked my bl—cock… sucked my cock."

"O-ohh…" Sora felt awkward and turned to face the teacher, his face beet red. "Do you… do stuff like that often?"

"No-no, I mean yeah but—sorry, shouldn't have said that," Roxas apologized. Sora's face was still red as he glanced towards Roxas.

"Will Riku ex—"

"No, no I mean you guys just met right?" Roxas said quickly.

"Yeah but… I feel strange around him…" Sora confessed, "he calls me his kitten and he just kissed me and—this is the most human contact I've had since my brother left."

Roxas frowned. "How does it make you feel?"

"Happy… I think," Sora confessed. "I don't know what we are doing, what we are… we just met but," Sora took a deep breath, "is it wrong that I want more? I want to hear him call me kitten more…kiss my cheek and maybe my lips… I feel like I'm falling fast for him and we only just met."

"I know that feeling," Roxas nodded, "it was the same with me and Axel," he smiled and relaxed in his chair. "We met in the morning one fateful day and by the end of it, I was his puppy… still am," he smiled, "I remember one day early on, I actually licked him after he called me puppy—it was funny and strangely hot, you should have seen the look on Axel's face!" He laughed to himself, which caused Sora to smile and chuckle along. "I would honestly say don't worry about it Sora, let what happens happen, I did and I found the love of my life."

Sora nodded he mimicked the relaxed pose Roxas was in and closed his eyes, "Let what happens happen… sounds good Roxas," he smiled.

Roxas made a noise of approval. Sora glanced at him and smiled. The professor walked in and class soon started, Sora was happy to have a class with Roxas, he was able to focus on the professor while glancing at the blonde every now and again, smiling secretly as the word _friend_ drifted into his head, larger and stronger than his anxious thoughts. The class went smoothly and Sora and Roxas left it together, Sora looking at his schedule.

"How many classes are you taking this semester?" Roxas asked.

"Five, the three today, Wednesday, Friday and I have two Tuesdays and Thursday, one of those meeting twice a week and the other meeting on Wednesday also," Sora said.

Roxas gave a low whistle, "Damn Sora, that's a lot," he said, "I only have four classes… what major are you?"

"English, I want to go into publishing," Sora said, "why? What major are you?"

"Art," Roxas smirked, "Mine's more useless than yours in the world!" He laughed. Sora chuckled and gave a soft smile. "How are your parents?" He asked, "With you being an Art major?"

"They're okay," Roxas shrugged, "They told me, as long as I find something I love and make money to support myself comfortably, they're fine."

"Oh…oh," Sora said, his smile deflated a little and his shoulders slugged, feeling a little heavier. He bit his lip and pulled his phone out, "Hey it's uh almost three already… "

"So it is," Roxas nodded. "You got work?"

"Not really… but I am looking around for a job," Sora admitted, "I'm just… not the most hirable person."

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

"They all want people with extra curricular activities, hobbies and clubs… and that just wasn't me," Sora said. "In high school my brother was my friend, his friends were mine… they were all in the same year and when they graduated I was alone."

"That's awful!" Roxas gasped, "which school did you go to?"

"Private school, Holy Ansem's Academy," Sora said.

"Private schooler," Roxas whistled, "fancy, Axel and I went to public school, Twilight High. Its by Hollow Bastion."

"I know where it is," Sora gasped, "I pass it every time I umm go watch the castle."

"You watch the castle?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. His cheeks flustered however he found that he did not care, "The stories about it… I like those the best. I want to explore it one day, write about it—like a children's story about it. Not a young children's story either… maybe something like Neil Gaiman? Or Lemony Snicket—older kids you know!"

"Yeah, I get you—do you uhh see anything?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head, "No, I don't get too close to it either, the adults always shoo me away."

"That's good," Roxas sighed in relief, "I mean, you don't want to get in trouble with Hollow Bastion, right? Who knows what's up there… heh."

"I want to find out… one day I will," Sora said with determination. Roxas had a strange look in his eyes but smiled at his new friend. "So uhh, do you have any more classes?" Sora asked.

"Nope, free for the day too," Roxas shrugged. He stretched, "And so are the other two I think, though I have work soon."

"Really? Where do you work?" Sora asked.

"The nearby _Starbucks_," Roxas said, he gasped and turned to Sora, "You should join! We're looking for a new barista!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and like I'll teach you everything it'll be awesome! I'm friends with the boss so it'll totally work!" Roxas smiled, "Come on! It's the _Starbucks _on campus so it'll help you too! It'll get some of your student loans away!"

"I'll think about it," Sora shrugged, "but I really should get home now… my parents are expecting me."

Roxas looked a little disappointed but shrugged, "Alright, well I'll tell my boss about you and see what he says—that's right, give me your number?"

"My number…" Sora said slowly, it took him a moment to realize that he meant Sora's cell number. Jumping slightly, he pulled his phone out and handed it to Roxas. Sora watched as Roxas put his number in Sora's phone and texted himself.

"I'll text you later, alright?" Roxas said, "I gotta go now—see ya Sora!" He waved and ran off. Sora stood awkwardly in the hallway watching Roxas for a while until he disappeared behind a pair of doors.

Sora felt a little awkward, he did not know what to do. _Should I wait for Riku? Should I text him? He wanted to talk with me some more… should I just come home? _He stood there for five minutes, his brain fried from anxiety and indecision before his feet decided for him. He walked out of the hall, into the stairway, and out of the building into the quad. All around him, friends were grouped together talking, laughing, throwing a football or lounging underneath the shade of the nearby trees.

Sora looked around, found no one recognizable or any silver hair, and his feet moved, carrying him away from the quad, down a set of stone steps that led to a pathway that connected to the road. Feeling oddly sad and disappointed, Sora walked home, stopping for just a moment to put earbuds in to listen to music.

_I'm so stupid, what was I even expecting? This was just a one day thing… they don't care about me, _he thought to himself as his house came into view half an hour later. He lived in a nice house, a conventional two story home with a lawn and small garage. His mother had off today, and so was waiting for him when Sora came home.

"I'm home," he said, closing the front door behind him. He took his shoes off and walked into the small hall, which contained two open arches on his left and right, and a stairway on his left side which hugged the wall. "Mom?"

"I'm in the kitchen, how was school?" the voice of Sora's mother called out. Sora followed it through the left arch into a long room with a family table with six chairs placed around it, on one side of the room, a large island in the middle full of cooking utensils, and a stove and doubled door fridge next to each other, along with a second oven, on the far side, away from Sora. Sora's mother was by the island, chopping vegetables.

"School was alright… I made some new friends actually," Sora smiled.

"That's nice dear, did you sign up for the business course your father and I talked about?" his mother asked, not looking up at Sora.

Sora frowned. "No…"

"Sora, we told you about this, being an English major isn't going to be a good investment," his mother sighed, "you can do one semester of it but I really think you should join a business class—you might enjoy it! I know that Leon didn't but look at him—top of his class in criminology! But the important thing is that he tried."

Sora shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Anyway, how are the rest of your courses?" his mother continued.

"Fine… I like my English and Art courses, history's boring but I made a new friend there—his name is Riku and he's really cool!" Sora said, "he actually gave me his number and—"

"Did you remember to check if they had jobs posted?" Sora's mother interrupted him. "I'm happy that you're having friends but you have to remember money is important too."

Sora bit his lower lip, "Actually yeah… my friend Roxas told me about the _Starbucks _on campus that needs more workers."

With a loud and final cut, Sora's mother looked up to Sora. "Honestly Sora are you even taking this seriously?" she demanded. "I understand your … curiosity of being an English major but now you want to work at a coffee shop? Do you have any aspirations? This is your first day of college—four years which will defy the rest of your life! Do you want that to be being a barista at some _Starbucks_ on a useless degree—or do you want to be like your brother and do something useful? Look your father and I love you but you have to grow up Sora, you're not a kid anymore."

"I know I'm not a kid," Sora grumbled, his hands tightened into a fist and he found his arms shaking. "I just thought that you would be happy for me."

"For what? Becoming like every other college gay in the world?"

"For actually having friends for a change!" Sora yelled. His nostrils flared, his body shook, and he gave a yell as he turned and slammed his fist against the wall before storming away, out of the kitchen and up the stairs, down an open hallway where his bedroom was. He slammed the door behind him and fell onto his bed, screaming into his pillow, tears hot and heavy.

_They never cared, they don't care, _he thought to himself. _I'm not Leon, I can never be Leon—why can't they stop comparing me to him? _

Only the sound of his phone vibrating stopped him from crying as Sora reached down to pull his phone from his pocket. It was a text message from his brother. He couldn't help but smile sadly as he opened it.

_Leon: Hey Sora, how was class today? Hope it was good, Cloud and I miss you._

The teen sniffled and rolled onto his back as he wiped his eyes before answering.

_Sora: It was good, I made some friends today._

_Leon: That's awesome! Tell us all about them—I'm with Cloud rn, we just finished classes too._

Sora's smile grew. Leon and Cloud, his brother and brother's boyfriend, the two people in life that truly knew him for the longest time, and the two he trusted the most above all other.

_Sora: Can we face time so I can tell you about it?_

_Leon: Not rn, we're returning back to our apartment, but we can talk later tonight._

_Sora: Okay, anyway I made three friends, well two and a friend's boyfriend. There's Riku, he's this really nice guy with silver hair. I think he might be flirting with me, but I like it. He makes me feel nice and safe—and there's also Roxas! He's like me, short and blue eyes but with blonde hair, we share a class, and I share a class with Riku but none so far with Roxas's boyfriend Axel who's this really tall guy, super tall, with red hair!_

_Leon: Sounds like an interesting pair, just take your time with this Riku person. I'm coming home the first break Cloud and I get to visit so you'll introduce me then. _

_Sora: Okay._

…

_Sora: Mom made me mad today. She says I have no aspirations._

_Leon: Mom just wants the best for you, you know that. She just have a horrible way of phrasing it._

_Sora; I miss you._

_Leon: I miss you too Sora, but I'll be back before you know it._

_Sora: Mom and Dad wants me to be a business major._

_Leon: Sora! Ignore mom and dad's wants. You want to be an English major, so be one! Be the best you can be so that Leon and I can brag to our friends that Leon has the best writer in our city this side of Hollow Bastion! -Cloud_

_Leon: Sorry, he stole my phone…_

Sora giggled, his tears drying.

_Sora: It's okay, tell Cloud I love him and thanks. _

_Leon: Will do. Anything else happen today?_

_Sora: I think I got a job offer, it's at a _Starbucks_, my friend Roxas works there._

_Leon: That's good, got to start somewhere right? How's your writing doing by the way?_

_Sora: YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!_

_Leon: It was a secret?_

_Sora: LEON!_

Sora blushed wildly as Leon sent several laughing emojis. _How did he find those? _he groaned to himself. There was a small vibration, and Sora read his new message.

_Leon: Relax, they were good… even if certain scenes were a bit too explicit for my tastes. Cloud liked it tho._

_Sora: LEON!_

_Leon: I'm happy that you're finding friends Sora, honestly, you deserve them. _

_Sora: Thank you Leon, I love you._

_Leon: Love you too Sora, will talk later tonight._

That was the last text message. Sora sighed and let his phone fall on his chest, he was feeling a little happier now that Leon texted him, however he still felt sadden by his mother's response. He felt tired and wanted to sleep, as he closed his eyes he felt his phone vibrate once more and he lifted it to see a text from Riku.

_Riku: Hey kitten, doing anything tonight?_


	4. The Coffin

Part 4

The Coffin

Sora's breath hitched as he stared at Riku's text. His cheeks blushing, he found his fingers moving automatically, typing out a reply.

_Sora: Nothing, why?_

_Riku: Wanna get dinner with me kitten? Want to talk with you 'bout some stuff._

Sora bit his lower lip. His heart raced and he found it a little harder to breath. _Riku wants a date! Oh god Riku wants a date!_ he thought. He could feel a sweat starting to form as he looked around his room. _What should I do? Should I accept? Oh god!_

He closed his eyes shut and typed out a response. _Please be English please be English please oh please be English, _he worried and opened his eyes to see that he has written "Yessss"

"Oh god!" he groaned out loud, "Riku's going to think I'm some poser or something!"

His phone buzzed and with a sense of dread, Sora looked at it.

_Riku: Awesome, I'll pick you up around seven, okay? Wear something not too baggy, you have a nice body Sora, be confident in it! _

"God he's such a fast texter," Sora sighed. He stood for a moment before realization hit him. Riku was going to come to his hour, he was going to come over and pick Sora up for dinner. He even gave a command, or polite ask, that Sora wear something not baggy.

"All I have is baggy! Ahhh!" Sora screamed. He fell on his bed with a loud thump that shook the room.

"Sora! Are you okay?" his mother called out from downstairs.

"Yeah!" Sora called out. He looked at his phone and checked the time. Riku would arrive to pick him up in less than three hours. Groaning, Sora rolled off of bed and went to his closet. "Where are we even going? How am I supposed to dress? I only have baggy stuff, how am I supposed to wear something else?" he fretted. "Will I look stupid? Bad? Ugly—oh no he's going to think I'm ugly oh god Sora you stupid idiot why did you have to say yes?"

He groaned and smacked his forehead a couple times before opening his closet, revealing a floor length mirror on the other side of the door, along with a rack full of clothes. He decided he would check his closet first before looking in his dresser. "Not too baggy, I don't have that," Sora groaned. Sighing, he started his search.

He had many button up shirts, but they were all seemed too small as he barely wear them. _Why do I even have these? _He thought to himself. _Maybe they were Leon's? _Sora pulled down several shirts and vests and stood in front of the mirror. He was in his baggy shirt and shorts and sighed. He took them off, standing just in his boxers. He was skinny, not muscular but not a stick either. His butt expanded naturally out a little, though it was hard to see in his loose boxers. One by one he held up the shirts in front of him, not liking or hating each one. There were various shades of blues and blacks, greys and lilacs, a purple shirt, a red one, along with a brown shirt and a bold yellow. His vests were no better, all single colored, Sora did not even knew how he gotten so many blacks and blues and dark reds… he assumed that, not only from Leon, but he must have gotten some from his father or older cousins.

Before he knew it, two hours passed and he had to make a decision.

"This is so hard—ugh!" Sora yelled before just grabbing the first things he could reach, which was a dark red vest with a black button up shirt. He did not even want to look at the pants, grabbing the first black pair he could get, and ran to the bathroom to take a long, anxiety-reducing shower, which ate up most of his remaining hour.

When he was finally clean and dressed, Sora walked down only to see both his mother and father sitting in the kitchen. "Sora! Where are you going?" his mother demanded.

"Ohh—umm a friend invited me to dinner," Sora blushed, "I'm sorry I uh didn't tell you."

"A friend—you made a friend?" his mother asked, smiling. "That's wonderful! When will he be here?"

"Seven," Sora said, and as if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I uh… think that's him."

"Invite him in," Sora's dad said. Sora nodded and walked to the front door. Riku was waiting on the other side, and Sora stared at his friend for a moment. He was dressed in a similar fashion, but somehow the vest and shirt combo looked so much better on Riku, especially since the silver-haired beauty had a tie that wrapped perfectly around his neck. "Hello kitten," he smiled, "may I come in?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Sora nodded. Riku stepped into the house and smiled widely, for a second Sora thought that his teeth looked a little weird, too white.

"Thank you kitten," he purred.

"Sora! Is that your friend?" a voice said behind him. They turned to see Sora's father, a tall man demanding respect with graying hair. He walked up to Riku and put out his hand, "Hello there, I am Sora's father, Iwata Hikari."

"It is nice to meet you sir," Riku said, shaking his hand.

"Hello, my name is Claire," Sora's mother said, walking in, "I'm Sora's mother—he just told us that you were going to have dinner?"

"Yes, we are," Riku nodded. "I was able to get quick reservations at a place my cousin owns."

"That is good," Mr. Hikari smiled, "and you go to the same college, correct? Do you know how good it's business school is by any chance—"

"Dad!" Sora groaned.

"Personally, I do not," Riku said, "however I have heard that the professors are excellent, I can ask around."

"That would be nice, thank you," Mr. Hikari smiled. "And what are you studying?"

"History, I'm studying to be a historian," Riku said.

"I see…" Mr. Hikari said a little stiffly. "Well, in that case I won't keep you two far away now, Sora I want you back by ten, understand?"

"Yes dad," Sora piped. "Good bye dad, mom." He turned quickly and grabbed Riku's hand, walking out the front door. "I'm so sorry—it took me so long to find something to wear because none of my clothes look nice and they're all baggy and I really wanted to impress you with the no baggy clothes stuff and so I did not have time to tell them ahead of time and ask them to—"

"Sora, it's fine," Riku chuckled. "Don't worry about it kitten, come on. By the way, you look dazzling tonight," Riku smiled and kissed Sora's cheek. Sora blushed but smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly, and Riku slipped his hand into Sora's. He led the boy down the short pathway that led to his home, to the street where an old red sports car was waiting for them. Riku pulled out his keys and unlocked it before reaching to hold the door open for Sora. "After you kitten," he said.

Sora slid in, feeling oddly relaxed as Riku walked around and got int the driver's seat. "So uh… where are we going?" Sora asked. "Did I… did I dress right for it?"

"You did Sora," Riku praised, "And we're going to a restaurant, like I said my cousin owns it. It's a … specialty."

"Really?"

Riku nodded. "I'm sure you'll like it, it's near Hollow Bastion."

"It is?" Sora gasped. Riku started the car and it blared to life, alternative rock music blasting from the speakers. Riku lowered the volume, "Yeah," he said, "It's called The Coffin, from the name you can obviously guess it's not a fancy restaurant, but it still demands some dignity. The food is great there too."

"That's good… I'm hungry," Sora smiled.

"I'd bet," Riku chuckled, "all I saw you eat is a salad, I have to keep my kitten well fed."

Sora blushed and before he could stop himself, he said quickly, "Do you want me to be your boyfriend?'

"Yes, I do," Riku said without skipping a beat. He glanced at Sora and smiled, "You're cute Sora, and I can feel that there's a special kind of connection between us. A spark… I felt it the moment my eyes fell on you."

Sora blushed. "I think I know what you mean," he said softly.

"Good, then you won't object to being boyfriends Sora?" Riku asked. He reached a stop sign and looked at Sora. Their eyes met and Sora swallowed.

"I…I…" he stuttered, "I'm yes—I mean if you want to downgrade to someone like me."

"Downgrade? Kitten you are sexy! Adorable! Cute! Why do you not believe that?" Riku asked.

"I just…" Sora didn't know how to explain it. He felt extremely nervous, his heart felt as though it was explode.

"It's okay Sora… you can tell me when you're ready, kitten," Riku soothed. Sora smiled and shook his head.

"I just… I have anxiety, extreme anxiety, and because of that… I had a hard time, you know, making friends," Sora confessed.

"Well you don't need to worry kitten," Riku said, "I promise not to get angry or walk away or get irritated because of your anxiety."

"I just wish I can relax," Sora sighed, "I never do—even now I can feel my anxiety tossing me."

"Why is that?" Riku asked.

"Because," Sora shrugged. "That's … that's the best reason I can think of. It's awful Riku."

"Well, we'll work at it together kitten," Riku smiled. Sora smiled, "I feel a little better now actually," he said.

"That is great to hear kitten," Riku smiled. He turned the music up a little, "So, what kind of music do you listen to?"

Sora thought for a moment, "I don't know," he said.

Riku stared at him. "Uhhh…"

"I mean, I listen to music… but I don't know what kind they are," Sora said. "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid." He sighed.

"No, you're not," Riku said, "Sometimes I have a hard time saying which is my favorite too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded, "I like them all but I usually go through phrases… right now I'm into alt. rock but who knows what I'll like in the future," he shrugged. "Just think for a minute Sora, you can change the radio if you want, just find something that you like. If you can't, we can try connecting my phone." Riku smiled and combed his fingers through Sora's hair as he drove one handed, "I just want you to relax kitten, relax and like yourself."

Sora nodded and started to flip through the channels, staying for a moment or two to listen to the song before moving on. He settled on a station that played pop songs from his childhood and hummed along. "I loved this song as a kid," he smiled.

"Really?" Riku said, listening for a moment, "Sounds familiar…"

"It's Britney B—Spears," Sora smiled innocently, "come on, you didn't listen to Britney as a kid?"

"When I was a kid," Riku said carefully," I was a bit… too preoccupied to listen to music, which is why I'm obsessed with it now, to sort of catch up, you know."

"Oh," Sora said. He was silent for a moment before humming along, singing to himself. Riku smiled and listened to his kitten as he drove around the outskirts of the city, closer and closer to Hollow Bastion as the immense castle blocked out the setting sun.

The restaurant was one of the few buildings on the very outskirts of the city before the long, abandoned road to Hollow Bastion. This was the closest Sora has ever been to the castle, and as he got out of the car, he couldn't help but marvel at it's brilliance. It was bigger than Sora imagined, with many turrets that rose like tilted tombstones, and a great giant spire in the middle that looked as though it could pierce the heavens. Riku noticed Sora staring and turned to the castle.

"It's quite a sight," He said fondly, "I never get tired of it." He smiled and for a moment his eyes seemed old, older than Sora could ever imagine. They were eyes still beautiful, still haunting, but also eyes that have seen much, and suffered plenty.

"Riku…" he said softly. Riku was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Sora. "You okay?'

"Yeah… come on, I'm starved," Riku said, he moved to Sora and wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, the two walking into The Coffin.

It was a strange restaurant, the lighting was low and tinted red, the walls were red with red curtains hanging off the windows. The dining area was lower than the rest of restaurant, a short five steps leading to the main dining area. A soft jazz played overhead as many people in groups of twos and threes, and even sixes, dined together. Sora looked up to see a vast and complicated series of lights and chandeliers all connected together, all their crystals glittering in the light. It was a very relaxed place, a very weird place, and for some reason Sora knew that Riku was at home here.

Riku led him straight past the small line of people waiting to be seated, down the steps to the dining area towards a small table in the corner, already prepared with two sets of plates and cutlery and two glasses of water.

The two sat down, and immediately a waitress was upon them. "Prince—I mean hello, how can I help you two today?" she asked, Riku glaring at her.

"Menus, for starters," Riku said, "I'll have my usual drink while Sora…" he turned to Sora, who blushed.

"I'm good with water—"

"Diet coke," Riku interrupted. "Come on Kitten, don't worry about anything, okay?"

"You sure?" Sora asked. Riku nodded.

"Then I'll have a diet Coke," Sora smiled he looked at Riku and said, "It's been years since I had one."

"That is a shame, can I ask why?" Riku asked. Sora glanced down at his body and bit his lower lip.

"Another day?" he said questioningly. Riku nodded.

"Excellent, then I'll bring you your drinks with your menus," the waitress said and left.

When she was away, Sora turned to Riku and asked, "Was that another friend of yours? She called you prince like Axel and Roxas."

"Uhh yeah," Riku said, waving his hand dismissingly, "I hate it when they call me that."

"Ohh…"

"Sora, can I ask you about something weird?" Riku said.

"I think so…"

"Roxas told me that you wanted to write about Hollow Bastion," Riku said, "turn it into a book. What do you think you'll find there?" He leaned forward, his fingers crisscrossed together, staring at Sora with an intense interest.

Sora blushed. He leaned back and sank into his seat a little, "You'll think it's stupid," he muttered.

"No I won't," Riku said. "Look into my eyes Sora, would I ever laugh at you?"

Sora looked up into Riku's eyes. He saw his aqua eyes swirling with an intense interest, adoration… and something else that made him relax. "The stories," he said, never looking away from Riku's eyes. "The stories about the castle. The king and his traitorous prince, and the curse that fell upon them. I love hearing that story."

"I see… what about it? Is it the Prince? The mysterious death?"

"The Prince… I want to learn more about him," Sora said. "All the old people told me the stories and how awful and terrible the prince was…"

Riku's eyes flickered. "And you?" he asked with a sudden intensity, "What do you think, kitten?"

"I…I don't know," Sora said, "there is nothing about the prince that … it makes me interested. Growing up, I think I loved him because of the mystery."

"I see," Riku said. He relaxed and looked away. Sora blinked, the sudden relaxation and intensity suddenly fell off of him and he frowned.

"What was that?" He asked.

Riku smirked and winked, "I know a few tricks here and there, so you're interested in the supernatural?"

"I am," Sora nodded.

"Great, I am too," Riku smiled. "So, you going to incorporate supernatural in the story of Hollow Bastion?"

"I don't know… you think I should?" Sora asked.

"Absolutely," Riku nodded. "I—" the waitress came back with two menus and two large cups, one was Sora's soda and the other held a thick red liquid which Riku took immediately and sipped politely. "I think you should," he continued, "after all, everyone loves a good supernatural story."

"So… do you think it's haunted?" Sora asked.

"Hollow Bastion?" Riku asked, he thought for a moment, "absolutely. Old souls always haunt old castles, and Hollow Bastion is older then anything here."

Sora nodded in agreement, "What else do you think is there?" he asked, "I mean… if only ghosts haunt there, it wouldn't be as forbidden as it is."

Riku thought for a moment, "Well, that depends on how much of the supernatural you want to believe in Sora," he said.

Sora nodded. He looked down at his menu in contemplation. "I want to believe in a lot of it," he said slowly, his eyes roaming the menu. "Ghosts exist, that is a certainty, and because of that… demons and angels have to exist as well, but for other creatures? Werewolves, vampires, witches and wizards… I don't know, maybe?" He looked up at Riku, "It would make the world more interesting, wouldn't it?"

Riku nodded, "It would," he said. "What would you think about vampires existing?"

"That would be cool, but it would be bad," Sora said, "I mean—there has to be a lot of draw backs!"

"Like what?" Riku asked.

"The sun for one thing, don't they turn into dust! That would be awful!" Sora frowned. Riku chuckled and shook his head.

"That would be, if that was true," he said.

"You don't think so?" Sora asked.

"No, I don't," Riku said. He looked down at the menu, "You know what you want yet?"

Sora blushed and bit his lower lip, "I don't know if I should… but I would really want the chicken parm with pasta," he said.

"Then get it kitten," Riku smiled, "I'll get our waitress." He raised his hand and, as if she was waiting, the waitress made a beeline towards them.

"Hello again, are you ready to order?" she asked.

"We are," Riku nodded. "I'll have my regular, while Sora will have the chicken parmesan with pasta."

"Excellent choice sirs," the waitress said, scribbling it down. "Is there anything else?"

"No thank you."

The waitress smiled and walked away. "Where were we?" Riku asked.

"Umm—vampires and sunlight," Sora said.

"Right, well I'm not a believer in that vampires die by the sunlight," Riku said, "not a very modern idea really, and it's kind of boring. I mean imagine being immortal but only able to live through half of it—I mean summers must be awful for Vampires!"

"Yeah… I never thought of that," Sora nodded, "Then how would you fix that? I mean vampires can't be all powerful right?"

"Right well…" Riku drawled out, as if he was thinking, "I think during the day, vampires would be just like every other human, maybe a little weaker, but when the night comes out, their strength returns, as does all their powers."

"Like hypnosis?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and levitation, sharp fangs to drink blood, that stuff," Riku nodded. He leaned forward and smiled, "I dabble in hypnosis actually."

"R-Really?" Sora gasped.

Riku nodded and took another sip of his drink, Sora mimicking him. "I do," he said. "In fact, if you want, I can try to hypnotize you."

"And what? Make me act like a chicken? Embarrass myself?" Sora said, his anxiety taking to the worst possibilities before he could think.

"No! Never," Riku said, "I would never make my kitten embarrass himself," Riku smiled, "I could help you relax, gain some confidence and help you build it up yourself. It'll not fill you with a great amount of confidence overnight but it can help."

Sora's eyes flickered. He looked down at his lap and fiddled with his thumbs as his legs shook. "What would… what would I have to do?" Sora asked.

"Simply relax kitten, relax and stare into my eyes," Riku said. "I can even do it here, now, before the food arrives." Sora closed his eyes, deep in thought before nodding.

Opening them, he looked up and stared into Riku's eyes. The same relaxing feeling overcame him. Riku was smiling softly and reached out his hand, "Give me your hand Sora," he commanded in a soft voice. Sora obeyed, and held Riku's hand, Riku's thumb rubbing a small circle.

"Stare into my eyes Sora, listen to my voice and relax… all you can hear is my voice, all you can see are my eyes. Let the world and your thoughts drift away slowly, until only my voice and eyes remain. All worries seep out of you with every breathe, all anxiety drawn out with every word… that's it Sora, deep long breathes as you relax, oh so relax, under my loving voice. I'm going to count from ten, and with each number you'll feel your falling deeper, your thoughts and anxieties melting away. Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… and one… Good job Sora, you're making me feel really happy. Do you feel relaxed? Nod for me if you feel relaxed, Sora."

Sora nodded, he felt completely relaxed, every muscle in his body felt a tired heaviness, he couldn't move, he didn't want to move, he just wanted to stare at Riku's eyes, and hear his loving voice.

"Good boy Sora. Now, repeat after me, 'I am confident.'"

"I am confident," Sora said in a sleepy slur.

"'I am sexy.'"

"I am sexy."

"'I am confident in myself and I feel sexy about myself,'" Riku instructed.

"I am confident in myself and I feel sexy about myself," Sora repeated, his voice a little clearer.

"Good boy Sora, good boy. Now, I'm going to slowly bring you out now, but as I do I want you to hold onto your confidence and sexiness, okay Sora? Can you do that for me? Nod if you can," Riku instructed.

Sora nodded.

"Good boy Sora, I'm going to count from ten, and you will be out of my trance, but your confidence will remain, your sexiness will remain, and slowly you'll want to develop them. Is there a part of your body you're really happy about?" Riku asked.

"My butt."

Riku smirked, "Good boy Sora, then focus on your butt, how good it makes you feel, how full of confidence and sexiness you'll be with your nice sexy butt. They're not connected, but your sexy butt is part of your confidence and sexiness. The better your confidence develops, the sexier your butt will be. Understand Sora?"

"Yes…"

"Good boy, now remember, your butt is sexy, your butt is confident, you are sexy, and you are confident," Riku said. "I'm going to count now, from ten, and when I hit zero, you will be out of my trance. Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… and zero."

Sora blinked. He felt a little weird, a little more relaxed, but mostly the same. He tried to think but couldn't remember what happened.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I've put you in a trance kitten," Riku smiled, "I told you I'll help."

"But I don't remember…"

"You normally don't," Riku said, "but don't worry Sora, nothing bad happened."

"I trust you," Sora nodded. Their food arrived and silence fell over them as the two started eating.

The rest of the night was filled a mixture of talking and eating, the two going on about the supernatural. Sora found that it was easier for him to smile and laugh, that he wasn't constantly looking around in case people stared or glanced at him. He swore that one or twice he had simply forgotten to be anxious as he and Riku had a wonderful date.

Before Sora knew it, he and Riku were in Riku's car, sitting in front of Sora's home. "Thank you for the date… I liked it a lot," Sora blushed.

"No problem kitten, you're my boyfriend now," Riku smiled, "I gotta treat my boy good." Sora smiled at that and bit his bottom lip. Riku once again kissed Sora's cheek and opened the door for his boy. "Good night Sora," he whispered.

"Good night Riku…" Sora said. He hesitated for a moment before kissing Riku's cheek quickly before running out, turning around when he reached his front door and waved. Riku chuckled and waved, pulling the door closed before driving off. Sora went inside and called out that he was home before going to his room.

He undressed, staying in his boxers before standing in front of his mirror. He smiled and hummed to himself as he swung around lightly, his eyes drifting down to his butt, hidden in the loose fabric. A thought then invaded his mind, and before he even considered it, Sora stood in front of the mirror, took a deep breath, his feet shoulder length apart, and he started to do a set of squats.

He reached sixty before he felt sweaty and tired, but, for some reason, extremely happy. Humming to himself, Sora changed for bed and fell asleep, his dreams full of vampires and Riku, as he and Riku explored Hollow Bastion together.


	5. The Shopping Trip

Part 5

The Shopping Trip

The following day, Sora woke up and felt a little better about himself. It was hot outside, and after a shower Sora surprised himself. He decided to wear clothes that fitted his body. It took him almost half an hour to find a pair of shorts that weren't baggy and a short-sleeved shirt that did he did not swim in. It made him a bit embarrassed, and a little angry at himself. Riku seemed to find him as soon as he stepped on campus, purring affectionately, "You look good today kitten," he smiled, kissing Sora's cheek.

"Thank you," Sora blushed, "you look good as well," he smiled. It was true, Riku was dressed in his normal fashion, wearing an open vest over a shirt that showed his midriff, and tight shorts that hugged his legs and butt just so.

"I always need to look best for my kitten," Riku smirked. Harry blushed and took his hand in his.

"Walk me to class?" he asked.

"Of course," Riku said.

Sora found that he felt better, much better, today than he has in a long time. People started to notice him, Roxas and Axel complimented him about his looks, and Sora still felt a little anxious, however he could feel something budding inside him. When he was done with his classes for the day, he went to Roxas, "Roxas, can we talk?"

"Sure Sora, what about?"

"That job you mentioned, they still looking?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're always looking," Roxas nodded, "You still interested?"

"Yeah, I need some money… because I umm actually, I'm thinking of going to buy more clothes… better clothes," Sora blushed. "I've been swimming in baggy clothes for years and… I don't know but I feel like I need to start to actually wear clothes that fit me."

"Yeah…" Roxas said a little awkwardly, "I never wanted to say anything, but Riku texted me after your date, saying that you have a nice body and honestly I can see it now. You should show it off Sora, you have nothing to be shameful about."

"I…" Sora sighed and shook his head, "Can you help me? With the shopping?"

"Yeah of course," Roxas nodded, "I'd love that."

Sora sighed, "Thanks… that's actually a great relief," he said. He smiled at Roxas and cautiously knocked his shoulder into Roxas's in a playful manner, "Come on… let's get me a job, huh?"

Roxas laughed and patted Sora's back, "Come on new blood," he said. Sora smiled and an hour, and a quick interview later, Sora found himself in the campus's _Starbucks _in uniform and learning from Roxas.

For the first few days, Sora was in charge of just the simple drinks, a cup of coffee here, iced coffee there, slowly learning how to make the more complicated orders. He had a bit of money tucked away, but both he and Roxas agreed to wait for Sora's first paycheck to go on the shopping trip.

Riku visited daily, flirting shamelessly with Sora across the counter, much to the amusement of Roxas, and annoyance of the other patrons. Sora kept his job a secret, telling his parents that he did have a job but didn't tell them exactly what it was. Much to his sadness, neither of them pressed.

August went away, and September came, bringing with it temperatures that were slowly becoming cooler. At the end of their shift on Friday, Roxas came towards Sora with a happy look, waving two envelopes in the air. "Sora! New blood you're a working boy," he said, "and with that you get money!" he cheered and handed Sora his check. Sora gasped.

He took it tenderly. "This is mine?" he asked.

"Duh, it has your name on it," Roxas chuckled. He opened his as Sora stared.

"Hey babe."

Sora looked up to see that Axel and Riku were walking towards them. Axel took Roxas and kissed him passionately and possessively, his hands holding Roxas's ass. Riku, meanwhile, kissed Sora's cheek and purred, "Hello kitten, what you have there?"

"My check," Sora smiled, "Roxas and I are going to go shopping for clothes for me."

"Really? I didn't know you were so nice Roxas," Riku chuckled.

"Well I'm only nice to cute boys Riku, so sorry that doesn't include you," Roxas said, sticking his tongue out. Axel caught it with his teeth, causing the blonde to yelp. "Ow! Axel!"

"Be a good boy, Roxy," Axel chuckled, "We don't want Princey to think I'm dating a boy with no manners."

Riku shook his head and turned to Sora, ignoring the other two. "You're shopping for clothes?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Sora nodded, "but I'm terrible at it actually, that's why I asked Roxas."

"Hmm in that case, can I make a suggestion?" Riku asked.

"Of course," Sora nodded.

"Cute underwear," Riku said with a serious face, "I want to see my cute kitten in cute underwear… panties if you're man enough," he smirked. Sora's cheeks were red. He could feel his dick growing and gulped as he nodded.

"Good boy," Riku smiled and kissed Sora's cheek again. "Have fun, all right? And text me when you're done."

"Okay," Sora nodded.

"We aren't going till tomorrow Riku," Roxas said, "We need the full day."

"We do?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and I need time to plan," Roxas smirked. "So Prince, if you have requests tell me."

"I already told Sora," Riku said, "he'll tell you, right kitten?"

Sora's cheeks were still red but he nodded. "Yeah," he said, hoping that his growing dick wasn't obvious. Riku chuckled and kissed Sora's cheek, "You're so cute Sora," he teased. Leaning close, he whispered, "I hope you'll put on a show for me with your new clothes."

"Yeah," Sora whispered, not believing to what he was agreeing to. Riku smirked, a predatory gaze in his eyes.

Riku brought Sora home, and that night Sora touched himself, his mind full of Riku and him, Sora posing in panties while Riku ravished him. He never climaxed so hard before.

Sora visited the bank that morning, depositing his check, before texting Roxas that he was ready to go shopping. He felt nervous, like he was in a daze. He couldn't believe that he was going out with a friend, and that said friend was going to help him wear clothes that properly fitted his body… like panties.

Sora' dick started to grow again, and he groaned, _Now is not a good time to discover a kink, _he thought as Roxas replied, saying that he'll be there soon. Feeling a bit skittish, Sora went downstairs and ate breakfast, having a small bowl of cereal while his father and mother talk about what errands they were going to be running around to do that day. He didn't feel like talking to them, he didn't know if he even should. They both went on, assuming that Sora would be home like normal, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sora's father said. Sora was still eating his cereal as he heard his father's voice from the front door. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Roxas, I'm here to pick up Sora."

"I didn't know he had plans today—Sora!" he yelled out. Sora jumped out of his seat and came running towards his father and Roxas. "Sora, you have plans?"

Sora blushed, "Yeah… Roxas and I are going shopping," he blushed. "Sorry I uh forgot to tell you."

"Oh!" His father looked shocked, but it was replaced with an enjoyed expression, "Well you have a key in case your mother and I aren't home by the time you're done," he said.

"Right," Sora nodded. He turned to Roxas, and saw that, for once, he was dressed rather normally, wearing a graphic tee and shorts. "Can we stop at the bank first?" he blushed, "I didn't get to deposit my check yet…"

"Sure, no problem," Roxas shrugged.

"Great," Sora smiled, "Let me just get my stuff." He turned and left Roxas with his father as he grabbed his check and put on his shoes. When he returned, he found his dad and Roxas talking sports.

Sora's dad patted Sora's shoulder, "Have fun," he smiled and Sora just nodded, following Roxas towards an old electric car that was parked in front of his home.

"Come in," Roxas said, going to the driver's side as Sora got in the passenger's seat. "Which bank do you use?"

"Scrooge's," Sora said.

"I know where that is," Roxas said.

A quick drive and stop at the bank later, the two were off clothes shopping, stopping at a department store that Roxas frequented. "We'll get some basic stuff here," Roxas said, "before moving on to some specialty stores that Riku and Axel introduced me to. You're going to love them, I know it."

Sora nodded and as he looked around, his feet automatically went towards where he knew the baggy clothes were before Roxas stopped him. "Come on new blood," he said, grabbing his wrist. "Follow the leader."

He took Sora towards the more slim and athletic clothes. There were surrounded by skinny and muscular mannequins posing in shirts that were designed to hug the skin and leave nothing to the imagination. Sora felt intimidated, his arms crossed his stomach, holding tightly, as if he was trying to hide himself. Roxas turned with a smile but stopped. "Sora?"

Sora looked up, snapping out of his anxious thoughts, "Sorry," he muttered, "was thinking about something."

"About what?" Roxas asked.

Sora shrugged, "It's nothing," he lied.

"Alright, anyway I think we should just get some basic shirts," Roxas said, "Get some color on you, I especially want to see what you look like in pink… ah!" Roxas moved towards a shelf and started pulling off shirts, Sora stepped towards him and Roxas held it over Sora, "What size are you?" he asked.

"Medium, I think," Sora said.

Roxas nodded and turned to the shelf, "So, what did you and Riku talk about on your first date?" he asked.

"What's bringing this up?"

"Just making conversation," Roxas shrugged, " I want to know if he's a better talker than Axel."

"Axel doesn't talk?"

"Oh he talks," Roxas chuckled, "it's just that he talks stupid stuff, you know, hard to keep a conversation without him being a bit of a perv… but I love him for it."

Sora chuckled, "We talked about vampires actually," he said.

Roxas stopped for a second. "O-Ohh?"

"Yeah, and what they would be like, you know, and what lives in Hollow Bastion," Sora said.

"Ahh," Roxas sighed. "Well, what did you guys agree on?"

Sora thought for a moment, "About vampires?" Roxas nodded, "Well, we agreed that they can be out in the sun and night, Riku says that during the day vampires would be like us, you know, normal, but when the sun goes away their hypno powers and fangs come back." He made a snarling face to emphasis, causing Roxas to laugh.

"I see that he's very imaginative," Roxas said, handing Sora some clothes before the two continued on. "What else?"

"Well… we're still arguing about what they can transform to—the bat is obvious, of course, but Riku swears up and down that vampires can turn into wolves too! Which seems a bit too much honestly," Sora said.

"What about mating?" Roxas asked, "I remember Riku has a very big opinion on that." Sora blushed.

"He said that Vampires mate for life… which seems to be a very long time," he said.

"I mean they are immortal," Roxas shrugged. "It's a bit romantic though isn't it? Mated for life… having that one person who you just have a spark with." Roxas sighed and smiled while Sora's mind went back to when he first met Riku, and the electric feeling he had deep inside him.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, let's try these shirts on, make sure they fit," Roxas said, "afterwards I know some pants that you'll love and that should be it with this store."

Sora nodded and allowed himself to be ferried around the store, practically shoved into a dressing room by a playful Roxas as he tried on clothing after clothing. Marveling at how well everything seemed to fit, how much of his body that it showed off and how… him it made him feel. Roxas even threw over a few crop tops, some with humorous graphics on it and some a plain color.

"Roxas!"

"Try them on new blood, you'll look great!" Roxas laughed. Sora pouted but did as he was told. The crop tops varied, some fully covering his chest, others covering his chest and upper stomach while a few barely covered half of his chest. He blushed and couldn't help but pose in the mirror, secretly liking them.

_Is this what it feels like to wear clothes that fit properly? _He thought to himself, _it's been so long that I've forgotten… _

Along with the shirts, Roxas gotten Sora shorts and jeans that fitted him just so, and after a long wait on line, they had Sora's new clothes in large plastic bags, and they were off to the next store, which Roxas promised would be much more fun.

It was a store closer to Hollow Bastion, in the part of the city that was always covered in the castle's shadow. The clothing store was large, with neon lights advertising it, shining out the name _Rainbow Clothes_ against the deep purple bricks. Roxas smiled and winked at Sora, "Gay specialty clothing store," he said, "Come on, we'll get you pretty panties here new blood."

Groaning and blushing at the same time, Sora followed Roxas, expecting to see kink and leather and bondage in the store… only to be surprised at the normalcy inside. Soft gay pop music was playing, the clothes were displayed normally, there wasn't a muscle boy or Leather Daddy in sight, instead it was just men and women dressed in casual clothes shopping. Sure some shirts had lewd, suggestive, and sexual writings, however there wasn't anything overtly sexual to be found.

Roxas led Sora to the underwear section, where, before they moved to the panties, Sora insisted on getting a couple compressed underwear. The two moved towards where the shop held panties and Sora's cheeks burned red as he held up a bright pink pair. "No," he said immediately," no pink."

"Alright no pink," Roxas promised. "You can pick the colors then. Should I text Riku and see how many pairs?"

"No! No, no… I can do it," Sora blushed. _I can't believe I'm doing this, _he groaned. He pulled up a black pair and examined it. _They do look a little nice I guess, _he shrugged. _I just hope they don't make me look like a damn girl._

He kept the black pair and took also a dark blue and red pair, which looked a bit like speedos. A purple and white pair soon followed, along with a pair that looked nothing more than just strings and a patch of fabric. "Why didn't I say I'll get jockstraps?" Sora groaned, looking back at Roxas, "Aren't we gays supposed to be addicted to jockstraps?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Roxas whistled, "It's not like I have twenty of them in my room… you can borrow any time."

"You're not help," Sora sighed.

"Well because of that, it's time to try it out new blood," Roxas grinned. Sora groaned loudly as Roxas laughed, slapping his back. They went to a changing room and Roxas said, "Don't worry, this time you don't have to model for me," and he winked before closing the curtain. Sora shook his head and began to undress.

He first tried on the black pair and stared in the mirror. An eighteen year old, skinny with an alright ass covered seductively by black panties stared back at him. Sora turned to the side, stuck his butt out instinctively and bit his lip as his cock throbbed slightly. He took his phone out of his pant's pocket and took a picture, sending it to Riku.

He then took it off and tried on another pair when his phone vibrated. Sora checked it.

_Riku: You look so good kitten; you're being such a tease. I can tell that you're confident in them and I'm happy for you. Send me more pictures please?_

He smiled and blushed at the compliment, satisfied that he's making Riku happy. And he was right, Sora did feel confident in them. He looked back at the mirror and started to like more what he saw. Taking more pictures, Sora tried on each of his new underwear, his bulge growing with each picture as he send more and more pictures to Riku. When he was done, Riku sent him a thank you text, and congratulated Sora for taking such a drastic step, and that he had a gift for Sora the next time they saw each other.

Feeling good about himself, Sora changed and stepped out, "I'm buying all of them," he said to Roxas.

"Great," Roxas grinned, "I brought some stuff while you had your little vogue moment in there by the way," he said, lifting a bag. Sora nodded and together they went to the register.

For the rest of the day, Sora and Roxas hanged out together, getting some lunch before deciding to go to a nearby shopping center to pick up small stuff to add to Sora's new wardrobe as well as Roxas's. They brought flannels and open shirts, vests like the kind that Riku wears and new shoes. By the end of the day, they had went through Sora's entire check, and some of his savings, but both boys did not care as they were happy to spend the day together.

"Riku will be so surprised by how you look next time he sees you," Roxas said as he drove Sora home. "So much so that I bet he'll stop kissing your cheek and just push you to the wall and start making out!"

"Roxas!" Sora blushed.

"Come on, you know you want him to do that," Roxas chuckled.

Sora blushed and stayed silent, which caused Roxas to smirk victoriously. At Sora's home, Roxas helped Sora fold and organize his new clothes before giving some final clothing lessons and tips before leaving.

Alone, Sora fell on his bed and picked up his phone. He took a picture of him smiling and sent it to his brother with the caption, _I actually went out and had fun shopping with a friend today. You'll be so proud when you see my new clothes._

Leon responded a second later.

_Leon: I'm always proud of you Sora, I'm so happy that you're getting out there. These friends of yours are good for you! Cloud and I will be over next week, we're doing some laundry since the machine at our apartment broke. Introduce us to Riku, okay? I need to make sure my brother's boyfriend is treating him right._

"Boyfriend," Sora whispered. "Leon called Riku my boyfriend!" He smiled and giggled to himself. "Boyfriends… I guess we are… aren't we Riku?"

For a second, he could imagine Riku's voice, whispering in his ear, "Of course we are kitten." Feeling warm, Sora sighed happily and turned back to his phone.

_Sora: Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet my boyfriend._


	6. The Truth

Part 6

The Truth

Over the week between Leon's message and his arrival, Sora decided to do something that he has never done before: He signed up to join a gym. It was a strange, exotic, and intimidating place for Sora. He felt he was two hundred pounds heavier, and everywhere he turned; people would stare at him. Axel and Roxas were with him, thankfully, and he followed whatever the two did to a letter. It was an intimidating experience, Sora did not know what he was doing, but he was happy that he was with Roxas and Axel during it. So far, on the day of Leon and Cloud's arrival, Sora was able to go to the gym most of the week, but always with either Roxas or Axel.

Leon drove into the driveway early Friday night. He was a tall man, fairly muscular, wearing a white shirt with a plain leather jacket and pants. He had brown hair like Sora, however his wasn't spikey, instead it was unruly. Sora watched from his bedroom window as Leon walked up to the front door holding a very large duffel bag, before he heard the sound of the door opening downstairs, followed by his mother's cry of joy.

"Leon! Oh, I missed you!"

Sora ran out of his room and down the stairs to see his brother being smothered by their mother. "Mom, it was barely s few weeks," Leon groaned. Their dad walked in and patted Leon's back. "How are you son?" he asked, "How's Cloud?"

"Cloud's fine, I dropped him off before I got here," Leon said. Their mom let go of him and stepped back.

"Did you eat? Have you been eating well? Dinner is almost ready, come sit down," their mother all but demanded and turned back to the kitchen. Their dad followed and Leon and Sora was left alone.

Leon smirked at Sora, "Well little bro?" he said.

"I missed you!" Sora cried out, and jumped into Leon's arms, the two brothers hugging each other fiercely. Sora felt comfortable in Leon's arms, sighing comfortably, he looked up and smiled ruefully.

"Glad to see you're happy Sora," Leon said. "How are you?"

"Better," Sora smiled, "I was scared about college but now I'm better."

"Ohh? Well that's good," Leon said, he let go of Sora and ruffled his hair. "I saw the pictures you sent me, but I still worry that your new friends are treating you well."

"They are—in fact they talked me into so many things," Sora smiled. "I'm eating again—healthy and moderation but that's a start right? And… and I joined a gym."

"A gym?" Leon said, his face was etched with worry. "Sora—"

Sora shook his head, "It's not like that," he said, "I'm… I'm not like that again."

"Does your friends know?" Leon asked. Sora shook his head. "No," he said, "I did not have the uh opportunity to tell them."

Leon frowned, Sora blushed and bit his bottom lip. "I'm going to tell them, but I just… I'm a little scared. They're all just so perfect and in perfect shape. If they knew that I was… that… I just don't' know how they'll react."

"Well, if they're good friends, they'll understand," Leon said. "But come on, I'm hungry, and Mom's cooking is better than anything Cloud and I can try."

Sora giggled and followed his brother to the kitchen. Dinner was mainly the four of them catching up, talking about Leon and Cloud's third year at college as well as how they're doing in general with work and studies. After dinner, Sora helped Leon separate his dirty clothes in his room.

"So, this Riku character," Leon continued, "What do you know about him?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well describe him," Leon said, "What do you know about him?"

"A lot of things obviously," Sora said. "He's a history major, he's amazing, always call me kitten and kisses my cheek, makes me felt good inside… he hates garlic, I remember he told me once he has a garlic allergy. His favorite color is red, he has a nice car, slim muscle body—"

"Stop, you're describing him, but how is he as a person? Besides amazing," Leon said.

"Oh," Sora blushed. "Well, he's always kind to me… a little mysterious at times but it's kind of alluring. He just has this aura around him that makes me want to try new things, to get out of my shell. He can be serious and cocky at times, like he wants to show off but still want to be humble."

"I see," Leon muttered, "Well, I cannot wait to meet him tomorrow, do you have any plans?"

"No."

"Perfect, we can have a double date then during lunch," Leon said. "Can you text him to see if he is free?"

Sora nodded and texted Riku, who agreed only a moment later. "He says he's fine any time."

"One at the burger place Cloud and I love, you know it?" Leon asked. Sora nodded, he texted Riku and looked up at his brother. "He'll meet us there," he said.

"Good, now, you've said you've joined a gym?" Leon asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah but I don't know what I'm doing there…" Leon sighed and shook his head.

"Typical Sora," he said.

"Sorry," Sora said, looking bashful. "It was a split second decision… my friends were going and I didn't want to be alone so I followed and just did what they did."

"And do you do this every time you go?"

"Maybe." Leon gave Sora a hard look. The younger brother shrank under it. "Yes," he said.

Leon shook his head while Sora stared at him pitifully. "I'll ask Cloud," Leon sighed. "I'm sure I can talk him into making a program for you for free." Cloud was studying to become a private trainer. Sora smiled but said nothing, instead putting extra effort to make sure that Cloud's clothes are sorted neatly into piles.

The next day found Sora, Cloud, and Leon waiting by _Scrooge's Burgers, _a burger place owned by a wealthy man that Sora has never met before named Scrooge McDuck. Sora was wearing something seasonal, looking around for Riku.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late."

Sora smiled and turned quickly to see Riku walking up to them. The small man ran up and hugged his boyfriend fiercely as Riku returned it. "Miss me kitten?" he chuckled.

"Maybe," Sora smiled. "Ohh! Come on, you have to meet my brother!" he grinned. He took Riku's hand and pulled him towards Leon and Cloud. "This is Leon, my older brother, and this is his boyfriend Cloud. Leon, this is my boyfriend Riku," Sora introduced.

"Hello," Riku said, shaking Leon's hand. Leon squeezed hard, but Riku did not flinch at all.

"Hello," Leon said. "What do you do, Riku?" Leon asked.

"I'm a history major," Riku said.

"No work?"

"Looking."

"I see…" Leon said, "Come on Sora," he looked at Sora, letting go of Riku's hand and led the three inside. It was a generic looking food place, bright lights and retro seating. Leon swore on his life that the place made the best burgers, and Sora liked to agree, however he had never stepped in here for a year. He was a bit afraid that he would go overboard.

The two couples were given a window seat, Cloud and Leon sitting comfortably next to each other as Sora kept blushing at being next to Riku. "Want a milkshake, Cloud?" Leon asked, earning him a sharp look from his boyfriend that made him chuckle.

Riku looked between the two and Sora explained, "Cloud's a bit of a health nut. He takes calorie intakes and all that stuff very seriously."

"And just because of that… I will, since you're paying," Cloud smirked. Leon shrugged and looked at Sora. "Water?" he asked a little hesitantly.

Sora bit his lip, "Umm…" he looked at Riku for a moment, "Actually… Leon can I please try a soda? Diet of course!"

Leon and Cloud looked at each other before Leon nodded, "Yeah, sure," he said.

Sora gave a small smile and relaxed towards Riku. "What do you drink, Riku?" Leon asked.

Riku licked his lips, and said, "I'll have a diet coke if that isn't a problem."

"No," Leon shrugged, "why would it?"

Riku just shrugged in response. A waitress was with them in a moment and handed the four a small menu. Riku looked at the waitress and asked, "How rare do you make the burgers here?"

"Pretty rare," the waitress said, looking bored.

"Then can I have that please?" Riku asked. She just nodded and wrote it down, looking at the other three. Leon and Cloud ordered while Sora looked down at the menu, biting his lower lip. "Umm…" he looked around awkwardly, "I'll uhh have what my brother is having," he said.

The woman nodded and wrote the orders down before leaving. Sora looked a little abashed, which confused Riku. The other two did not react to this, but still Riku was worried. He looked up at Leon and Cloud, and stealthily pulled his phone out and texted Sora.

_Riku: You okay kitten?_

Sora felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He started to reach before stopping, figuring it's rude. Riku pressed his foot to Sora's, and caught his attention. Sora looked at him, and Riku raised his phone slightly above his lap. Sora's eyes widened and pulled his phone out.

_Sora: I'm fine… I'll explain later when we're alone._

Riku nodded and both slipped their phones away.

"What did you two just do?" Leon asked.

"Nothing," Sora said with an easy smile. "Cloud! Did I tell you? Roxas got me a job! He's an ew friend of mine—he and I work at the Starbuck on campus at my college!"

"Really? That's brilliant Sora," Cloud smiled, "you have to start somewhere, right?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded.

"How is the writing going, by the way?" Cloud asked. Sora's cheeks went red. "What's the matter?"

"I just… haven't been writing that much is all," Sora said, "I just… I don't know." He sighed, looking downtrodden.

"That's a bit too bad," Cloud said, "but I guess you are still getting used to college."

"Yeah," Sora sighed, "but it's a bit weird… I mean I find my days so busy nowadays!"

"That's nothing to be worried about," Leon said, "you have a life now, friends to spend time with. You're going to need to reorganize when you can write."

"I guess…"

"Anyway, I want to know more about you Riku," Leon said, turning his attention from his brother to the boy next to him. "What did you say your last name was, again?"

"I didn't," Riku said, "but it's Caelum. My name full name is Riku Noctis Caelum."

Leon nodded and thought for a moment, "Caelum… I do not know your family," he said.

"We keep to ourselves, but my cousin owns a restaurant downtown," Riku said. "The Coffin?"

"I've heard of that, "Cloud nodded. He looked at Riku for a long moment, his eyes searching for something that Sora nor Leon couldn't tell. Satisfied, Cloud leaned back and said casually, "Anyway, Riku Caelum, you want to be a historian?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded, "Mostly because of Hollow Bastion."

"Funny," Leon commented, "because that's why my brother's a writer, right Sora?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded, "I told him." Leon gave a curt smile and nodded.

"What do you do Leon?" Riku asked, "you and Cloud go to another college, right?"

"Yeah, we got to Twilight University," Leon said. "I'm studying criminology."

"You want to be a police officer?"

"Detective," Leon corrected. Riku nodded, making a small sound. The waitress returned after a short silent period, and placed the four burgers in front of them. As soon as they left, Leon said, "I will be blunt, Riku, how much have you done with my brother?"

"Leon!" Sora yelled.

Leon shrugged it off, his eyes on Riku. Riku returned the look, and said, "So far we just hold hands and kiss each other's cheeks."

"Just the cheeks?"

"Yes," Riku said. "Though, I am more than certain that we will be kissing for a long time."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Riku nodded. "I can feel it in my bones, we were just made for each other," he smiled at Sora gently and took his hand. "I've never felt this way before."

"I see…" Leon said, a disappointed look on his face. "Sora?"

"Yes!" Sora jumped in surprise.

"How do you feel about Riku?" Leon asked.

"Leon, you can't just ask your brother like this," Cloud said. Leon just gave him a glance and shrug before looking back at Sora.

"I… I feel that same," Sora said. "Like as soon as I saw him… I just knew that we would be in each other's lives forever."

Leon's disappointed face stayed the same until Cloud picked up a fry from his plate and slowly pushed it into Leon's mouth. "Lighten up," he grumbled. He looked at Riku and gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Riku, Leon here is just really quick to make assumptions about people… especially when they are about people who spend time with Sora. We really are happy that you guys are dating, and that you and your friends are getting Sora out of his shell. The past three years have been tough on him, and Leon and I just really worry about him and want the best."

"Cloud…" Sora blushed, his face turning red as he tried to sink into his seat.

"It's true," Cloud said. "There isn't a night that neither Leon or I worry about you Sora."

"…let's just eat," Leon grumbled, and he started to eat without another word. Cloud sighed but followed suit. Sounds of chewing and drinking filled the space between the four of them for the next few minutes. Sora felt both anxious and at ease as he ate, looking from Riku to Leon in between bites. Small talk started soon, Sora thought that Cloud started it, or maybe he did, as they talked about this and that. Riku and Leon joined every now and again, however at the end, while it wasn't the worse first meeting, Sora was a little apprehensive walking out with his brother and boyfriend.

"Riku."

The silver-haired man turned to Leon who called him. Leon walked up to him and placed a hard hand on his shoulder. "Keep watching Sora," he said. He squeezed before continue walking. "Sora, I'll see you at home," he called out and waved.

"See you Sora," Cloud said, giving Sora a quick hug before walking after Leon.

Riku blinked confused while Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

"That went umm…"

"Really good," Sora smiled. "Leon doesn't like talking emotions to people. This is the best response we can get from him now."

"Then that's perfect kitten," Riku smiled. He pulled Sora to him and kissed his cheek as he wrapped an arm around.

Sora smiled before having a thoughtful look, "Riku… are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There's just something I need to tell you… it's important," Sora said. "Sitting there with you and Leon just had me thinking… and… I rather you hear it now from me before you figure out from someone else."

"Of course baby," Riku said. "Come on, we can talk in my car, I've parked close by." Sora allowed himself to be walked by Riku, the couple moving away in the opposite direction of Cloud and Leon, towards a familiar old red sports car. Like always, Riku held the door for his kitten before getting in himself. "Would you like me to drive us somewhere private?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sora breathed, nodding. "I need to get my thoughts together."

"Would you like music or would that be distracting?"

"Music's fine…"

Riku nodded and started the car. Immediately, it roared to life and music blasted from the stereo. Riku lowered it and began to drive. He drove out of the city and towards an overlook, away from the city, that had a perfect look of their home, as well as Hollow Bastion. They were the only ones at the overlook, the afternoon sun was still high, and it was in that moment that Sora realized that Riku's windows were tinted.

"Are you ready now kitten?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…" Sora nodded. "You see… you and Roxas and Axel… your bodies are just so… you're perfect, all of you, and you might think that my body is perfect too but… it's not, it never was. When Cloud and Leon were here… I had a problem… I was always overweight, not terribly so but… it caused some concerns. My classmates bullied me for it, I could barely run a mile… but that was not the worse shape I've been in my life. Cloud and Leon, they were my anchor, they kept me leveled… and then they left. I… there's no pictures of myself during that first year they left, I've destroyed them out of anger. I just kept eating and eating and—there was just a hole in me that Leon and Cloud filled but now that they were gone, away at college, I was at the full mercy of my bullies and I just kept eating hoping that the food would fill that hole. It didn't… I just felt emptier, more hateful and angry—not at people, but at myself. When it ended, I was Two hundred and seventy pounds. I needed surgery, they took some weight off, but after that I just wouldn't eat. My stomach was in pain, I felt so weak and disgusting but still… I just didn't eat anything. Sometimes I just had a banana for a day, other times I ate nothing. That's how I spent my Senior year, starving myself and just letting the bullies win day after day. I just… I don't want you to run away or throw me out Riku…"

"Why would I ever do that kitten?" Riku said.

"Because I'm not perfect," Sora said, "I never was skinny until now—and even then I feel uncomfortable, I feel disgusting. I am disgusting Riku."

"No you're not," Riku said fiercely. "You are not disgusting Sora, you are beautiful!"

"But—"

Riku placed his hands on Sora's cheeks. "I don't care about how big you were, I don't care if you gain a hundred pounds in the future or keep the weight off. All I care about is your happiness, Sora. We are meant for each other." Sora stared at him confused. Riku debated for a second before nodding to himself.

"There is something that I need to tell you kitten," he said, his eyes and Sora's meeting. Sora couldn't look away. "You are my mate," Riku said. "You are my love, my kitten, my soul. I love you Sora Hikari."

"How—how can you say that?" Sora whispered. "How can you say so certainly that we're mates?"

Riku took a deep breath. The car seemed to darken, Riku seemed to grow in power and stature as his cerulean eyes seemed to glow, pulling Sora in as he opened his mouth and two sharp fangs grew. "Because my kitten, I am a vampire. Prince of Vampires."


	7. The Bite

Part 7

The Bite

Riku… is a vampire.

"NO WAY!" Sora screamed in a fit of fear. Riku frowned, but allowed Sora to open his door. The small boy almost fell out of the car but Riku caught him. "Calm down," he commanded.

The deep voice seemed to vibrate in Sora's muscles, and he found his arms and legs go slack, as Riku moved him comfortably into the seat. Fear was still on Sora's face, but Riku kept his voice calm as he spoke, "I know it is scary, but you need to relax kitten… you know me, there's no way I'll hurt you."

"Vampire…"

"Yes, yes, I'm a vampire," Riku said, "and you are my boyfriend, nothing has changed." Sora's eyes still looked fearfully and confused. Riku sighed and took a deep breath and opened his mouth, his sharp fangs taking all of Sora's attention. "Sora…" he said, "talk to me, I don't like it when you stare at me like that."

"You're a vampire…" Sora whimpered, "they're real…"

"Yes, we are real," Riku nodded.

"Are you…. Are you…." Sora shivered, too scared to finish the question. Riku knew what he was going to ask and got angry, but only for a moment. He knew he had to be calm for Sora.

"Never, I would never hurt you Sora, you know that," Riku said. "You're my kitten." Sora looked as though he calmed only a tiny bit. He stopped shivering, but still he was eyeing Riku with a sense of hurt and betrayal. "I wanted to tell you sooner… but I just could not find the words."

"Why didn't you…"

"I did not want to scare you away kitten," Riku said. "We're mates… soulmates. You complete me just as I complete you."

"That makes no sense—no, no there's no way you're a vampire… they don't exist!" Sora freaked out.

"Of course we do, we always existed," Riku said.

"Then why aren't you dust? Why are you still here—I've seen you literally in the sun all the time!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku chuckled. "We used to," he said, "In old days, we would die simply by the rays of the sun… however we have evolved, mixing with the rest of humans until, as you see, we can survive. The only thing that happens is that all of our abilities disappear and weaken."

"Abilities?"

Riku nodded. "My strength, ability to transform… all of the stuff we talked about vampires," he said.

Sora breathed, he was relaxing into his seat. "So the hypnosis…"

"My own talent," Riku smirked. "But you like it right?"

"Y-Yeah," Sora blushed. Riku smiled at that. His hand caressed Sora's cheek. "I like it too kitten," he said. Sora did not flinch at the touch, and Riku took that as an invite to touch Sora more. Sora stayed still, however his skin felt warm, Riku could sense the boy's fears melting away. "It's okay Sora," he whispered.

"Riku… you're a vampire," Sora stated.

"Yes, I am," Riku nodded.

"Prince of vampires?"

"We'll talk about that later," Riku said, "Right now kitten, I just want you to relax."

Sora looked up at Riku with a hard look, "I am calm," he said.

"Alright," Riku nodded. "Can we go outside and talk about this?" Sora nodded. "Can I hold you while we do?" Sora bit his lip.

"I guess…" he said.

Riku smiled and got out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for Sora. The two walked to the end of the overlook, where a bench was situated between two tall trees. In the shade, the two sat down and watched as the sun disappeared behind Hollow Bastion.

Sora broke the silence, his voice uncertain as he looked at Riku. "How… how did this…"

"I was born, a rarity, as most were turned," Riku said. "My father was a vampire while my mother was human."

"How old… how old are you?" Sora asked. In his mind, he was envisioning Riku as an aged old man, probably thousands of years old, which only scared him more than ever.

Riku saw this and frowned, "Kitten, how old do you think I am?"

Sora blushed. "I don't—"

"Tell me kitten, please," Riku said.

"Thousands of years old…"

Riku smirked and chuckled at this, shaking his head, "No love, no, I am far from thousands of years. In fact my father wasn't even close to a thousand… though I am old, well in your eyes, I'm actually pretty young for a born vampire."

"How old?" Sora couldn't help but ask.

"Two hundred and twenty-three," Riku said. "I look good for my age, don't I Sora?" he gave a smirk and flexed his arm, showing off his muscles.

"Yeah," Sora nodded.

Riku gotten an idea, "Would you like to see me shirtless, kitten?" He got the effect he wanted, Sora's face turning red as the young man nodded slowly, as though holding himself back. With a cocky grin, Riku slipped his shirt off, revealing developed pecs, clear abs, and only the hints of body hair on his smooth pale body. His nipples were pink, erect and drew Sora's attention, they were both pierced with bar piercings, and it turned Sora on. He wanted to touch them. Riku's arms were well muscled, not too bulging, yet full of strength that drew the young man to him. Sora shifted closer, his eyes moving from the chest, those beautiful hills of muscles, to the arms. Riku lifted one arm and rested it around his kitten's shoulders. "Much better," he sighed, "I love holding you like this kitten."

Sora moaned lightly, his hand resting on Riku's chest. "You like my body kitten?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded.

"I'm happy… but wouldn't you think it would feel better if we're both shirtless?" Riku asked.

"No… I'm not as beautiful as you," Sora said.

"Kitten, you know I love you," Riku said gently, "I love your body, no matter what it looks like, because it is you."

Sora contemplated Riku's words and gave a small nod. He allowed Riku to undress him. Unlike Riku, his body was skinny, too skinny. Riku, sensing Sora's discomfort, began kissing his body, saying after each kiss, saying how he loved each body part he kissed. Sora felt more comfortable under Riku's lips and relaxed against him. "I wish I looked like you," Sora sighed.

"Why?"

"You're so handsome… hot and I'm…" Sora frowned, and looked down at himself, "sometimes I see myself for what I am, but other times I'm back to when I was obese, when I almost crushed myself with my own weight…"

"You know, working out and getting a body like mine will not fix your issues," Riku said.

"I know but… I don't feel myself in my current body," Sora confessed. "I feel ugly… awkward… not who I am or is supposed to be."

"Baby…" Riku said worryingly. Sora shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said.

"No you're not," Riku said, "you have an amazing body. Remember when I hypnotized you? What did I order you to do?"

Sora thought back. "I…"

"Sora, what were my orders?" Riku said in a more dominant voice, sending electricity down Sora's spine and into his hardening dick. Sora moaned and replied, "I am confident in myself, I feel sexy about myself."

"Good boy, and you are sexy," Riku said. "Remember those nightly squats you told me about kitten?" Sora blushed and nodded. "Good, why don't you show me your efforts? Come on babe, stand up and take off the rest of your clothes. Show me how sexy and confident you are."

"But Riku!" Sora worried.

"No buts, boy," Riku said, "Nobody is here, it is only you and me. You trust me, right?"

"Of course, I do," Sora said, his face flushing while his dick was pressing up against his pants.

"Then strip for me kitten," Riku said. "Nobody but me will see." Embarrassed yet turned on, Sora nodded. He slipped his shoes and socks off, his feet feeling the cold grass underneath him as he took off his pants, revealing a pair of black panties. "That's it kitten, look at you," Riku approved, smiling at the noticeable bulge. Turn around, show me your butt."

"Yes, Riku," Sora muttered and turned slowly on the spot. In the two months his ass has developed a little, looking healthier and bubblier than before. Riku patted his lap and Sora moved to sit down. The sun's light disappeared behind the castle, only the headlights from Riku's car illuminated them as Riku's hand snaked into Sora's panties, teasing his cock. "You're so pretty kitten," Riku moaned.

"Riku," Sora gasped.

"You like this?" Riku asked, wrapping one arm around Sora's waist, pulling him to press against his body as the other moved up and down his hard cock, a small wet spot in his panties emerging. "Yeah," Sora breathed. "But—"

"Don't think kitten, just feel," Riku whispered. Sora nodded and closed his eyes as Riku jerked him slowly. "You feel so good under my touch," Riku breathed, "So sexy…" He kissed Sora's neck, and the brunette couldn't help but moan when he felt two sharp fangs scarp against his skin.

"Riku!"

"I want your blood Sora," Riku breathed, "I want to drink your delicious, sexy blood… please mate, will you let me?" He jerked Sora's cock, giving it just the right amount of pressure to make Sora's head go spinning.

"Yeah," Sora breathed.

"Say it."

"Please Riku—"

"Master," Riku chuckled. "You're my mate… my love, but here and now I am your master."

Sora groaned. "Please master," he begged, the wet spot growing, "please suck my blood."

In one swift move, Riku freed Sora's cock and balls to the evening air. Sora moaned at the chill on his hot organ. His hands moved back, embracing Riku in any way he can as the vampire kissed and licked his neck. The area started to feel numb, Sora's focus being on the intense pleasure Riku made him feel with his cock until, suddenly, he felt it. Riku opened his mouth and pierced Sora's skin with one strong plunge, his fangs breaking into his veins. It was painful at first, but then the most delicious pleasure flooded through him, his cock feeling hotter, pulsing harder, as it leaked vigorously. Riku drank, his hand moving in a rough pace, leaving his boy a sobbing mess of pleasure. "Master, oh Riku, master," Sora moaned, tears of sexual joy falling from his eyes.

"Mas—Mas—Master!" Sora yelled out, and with little warning jets of cum climaxed from his cock, coating his skinny frame. He thought Riku would stop, but he did not. He kept drinking from Sora, kept milking his cock. Sora never left the earth-shattering orgasmic feeling, his muscles spasming, his cock shuttering, until one, two, three more times he came, each just as strong and each coating his chest and stomach with a mixture of sweat and cum. He became filthier and filthier with each one, his begging becoming more desperate until, after the fifth orgasm, he felt his balls were drained, and Riku moved away, licking at his wounds.

Breathing heavily, Sora laid against Riku's chest, and both looked down to admire Sora's cum-soaked body. Riku's hand moved from Sora's abused cock, and two fingers glided against Sora's body, collecting the cum before bringing it to his lips, where he licked and swallowed. Silently, he repeated the task, this time bringing his fingers to Sora's lips, which opened willingly. Sora's tongue darted out to meet Riku's fingers, and they licked and cleaned them without an order. Over and over the two did this, until Sora's chest was mostly clean, and both were calming down from their sexual high.

"Riku… I'm sorry for freaking out," Sora said, looking up at his mate. "I'm fine… it's fine that you're a vampire. …I'm sorry, master."

"You have nothing to apologize for kitten," Riku said. He hugged Sora close and kissed his neck. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too Riku."

They smiled, content and happy at what they've done. "I want to talk more," Sora said, "learn more… Riku… can you help me?"

"Of course kitten, what do you want?"

"I want to get a body I can be comfortable with," Sora said, "I want …it's hard to describe but…" he frowned, "for now, I just want to sit here with you."

"Of course Sora," Riku smiled, "I'll do everything in my power to make you happy."


	8. The Relationship

Ch. 8

The Relationship

The weekend ended before Sora wanted it to. Cloud made a program for him, and spent a full hour going over it with him in the gym. Sora was starting to feel confident in his ability and luckily, Riku promised that he would go to the gym with him. They did not talk about the vampire business, how Sora found how strange it was at how quickly he has gotten used to it. They did, however, focused on Sora's insecurities and what Riku can do to help.

It was a week after Cloud and Leon's visit, and the two boys were in Sora's room. "Baby, come here," Riku said, sitting on Sora's bed. Sora moved and relaxed in Riku's arms. "Kitten, I want to be serious about something," Riku said.

"What is it?" Sora asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Your body, your weight," Riku said, playing with Sora's hair to keep him calm. "I want to know what I can do to help…"

Sora frowned, he looked down at hist body. "I don't know," he whispered, "I feel so uncomfortable at times…"

"Can you explain, kitten?" Riku asked softly.

Sora frowned and looked down at his body. "I'm… I feel like I'm too small, restrictive but I'm afraid of going back to how I was at my lowest." Riku nodded and moved his hands so that they were on top of Sora's body.

"Kitten," he ordered in a calm voice, "take my hands and show me what would make you feel more comfortable." Sora nodded he placed his hands over Riku's and moved them first to his chest. "These… I feel restrictive, too light," Sora said, "like my body and heart are trapped inside." Riku nodded and silently urged Sora to continue. They moved down his body, "I look so unhealthy," Sora said sullenly. "Skin and bones and nothing more…"

A question came into Riku's mind. He thought for a second about it before asking cautiously, "Sora… do you feel uncomfortable… with your gender?"

"Huh? No," Sora said, "I'm a boy, I… I don't want to be a girl, I just want to be…" Sora frowned, "I mean I like my panties; I really do and… and I might want to wear more stuff like that but…"

"You're my boy," Riku said, "you can dress up in whatever you want kitten, but you'll always be my boy." Sora smiled and nodded in relief. Riku continued, "So you feel uncomfortably small?"

"I guess… it's hard to explain because I like being small and fitting in slim stuff, but it just doesn't feel me," Sora said.

"Okay," Riku nodded, "We can work on it." He moved his hands to Sora's chest and squeezed them in his hands, kneading the flesh through Sora's clothes as he bit Sora's ear, "We're going to make your chest as big as we can before you're comfortable with them," he whispered, "and we're going to get you bras to wear with them, would you like that kitten? More fem clothes to wear? Enough to be my pretty boy?"

Sora blushed but nodded. Riku bit his ear again, "I need words, boy," he said.

"Yes—"

"Yes who?" Riku asked, squeezing hard.

"Yes Master," Sora groaned. Riku smirked and softened his hold.

"Good boy," he said. He moved Sora so they could lay down comfortably with Sora in his arms. Sora looked up at Riku with a pensive look. "Hmm?"

"I was um… thank you," Sora blushed. Riku smiled. "But I was just… I couldn't help but wonder… you're over two hundred years old," Sora continued.

"I am," Riku nodded.

"Why are you still in college?" Sora asked.

Riku snickered, "Would you rather I still be in high school?"

"No, no, no," Sora said a bit too quickly. Riku laughed and shook his head.

"It's okay to be curious about it kitten," he said, playing with Sora's hair again. "You can ask anything you want."

"I can?"

"Yes kitten," Riku said, "you're my mate, we belong to each other."

Sora gave a relieved smile, "Then why are you still in college?" he asked.

"It's not like I'm still in college, but more like I chose to go back again," Riku said. "I… tend to forget things and I just have a natural thirst to learn. I could have gone down the road one of my thralls have and become a professor at the college, but that would be a bit too restrictive I think. So every now and again I decided to go back, try a new major and learn what I can. I have a whole bookcase of notebooks actually."

"But it's so expensive!" Sora gasped.

Riku nodded and turned a bit pink, "There's a reason baby why I'm called the Prince of Vampires here," he said. "I'm not at all related to Dracula or anything—though I heard his son is a very handsome man—but around here… my father used to rule this land, just as he ruled the vampires." Riku hesitated before saying vaguely, "It goes without saying that the title comes with money."

"What are the thralls you talked of?" Sora asked.

"They are the ones whom I have turned," Riku said. "So far… I've turned around twelve people myself into vampires, however there are a lot more in this city. Axel, actually, is one of them."

"He is?" Sora gasped.

"Mm hm, one of the first ones actually," Riku said. "You could say that he is sort of a bodyguard or sorts. He certainly dresses the part."

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "Umm is Roxas—"

"Roxas is human," Riku said, "but he knows about us. It is up to Axel to turn him if he wants to."

"How does it work?" Sora asked. "How… how will you turn me?"

"Kitten," Riku mewled, "Kitten, that is far, far away. I will not turn you, no. Not until you want it, not until you are comfortable in who you are."

"But I still want to know," Sora said. "Pleas Master," he mewled.

Riku looked down at Sora's pleading eyes and willed his cock to stay calm. "Okay," he nodded. "There are a couple ways, the normal way to turn and the way I'm going to turn you. First way, how I turned Axel, was sucking his blood, all of it. I brought him to a near death state, he barely had blood to live as I gave him my influence, something in my fangs, a poison that secretes into the veins every time I drink. With small drinks, like I did with you my love, there is barely enough to do anything. But when it is the only thing running in the veins, it has time to take root and foster. Axel was sick for weeks. I took care of him in that time, make sure the villagers didn't learn. This was back in a time where he was feared too, just because of his hair color and preference. He was my friend growing up and I didn't want to leave him. So, I took his blood, turned him into a vampire until my control, my thrall. When he got better, he was stronger, faster, healthier than he has ever been before. And ever since then we've been with each other, as best friends as well as a Prince and his bodyguard."

"Woah…" Sora said softly, "Will I… do I—"

"No my kitten, for you, your change will be more personal," Riku said. "I will drain your blood, yes, but I will also fill you with my seed. In doing both, my poison will hold you quickly, the shift will be faster, and you will be mine completely."

Sora couldn't help but smile at that, he looked up at Riku the best he could, their eyes meeting. "I want that," he whispered, "I want you to own me."

"And I will baby," Riku said, "but first, I want you to have a body you can be comfortable with." Sora nodded and closed his eyes, contend in his mate's arms. Enticed by Riku's hold and the soft movements of his chest as he breathed, Sora slowly drifted to sleep.

Sora's life soon fell into a comfortable routine. He was going to school, hanging out with friends, going to work and going to the gym with his boyfriend. He felt that for the first time he was actually living, actually experiencing what he was supposed to be, and it was all thanks to his love, his Riku. The months started to meld together as their first semester seemingly flew by, and before Sora knew it the days were growing shorter, the sun was barely a myth in the afternoons and as the temperature dropped, Sora could feel like Riku and Axel were getting stronger, or at least more active.

It was the beginning of December now. Snow was falling from the grey skies, groups of people were huddled together, bundled up with scarves and heavy jackets, and Roxas had a devilish idea. At the end of their shift for the week, Roxas took both his check and Sora's and wrapped an arm around his friend, "New blood," he cheered, "finals are near which only means one thing!"

"We're going to study?" Sora suggested.

"No! We're going to a bar to get drunk! Come on," Roxas cheered, "Axel is bringing us—and don't worry about the age crap, we got something to slip you pass that!"

Sora giggled and smiled at his friend, "Does Riku know?" he asked.

"No, he'll only sour our party," Roxas said, "Come on new blood, we deserve to get drunk and loose for one night before having to focus on actually studying for finals."

"Okay," Sora said, "Sounds like fun."

"Excellent! Get your best pair of panties, some leather and I'll pick you up tonight!" Roxas cheered, "See you Sora!" Sora watched Roxas run off excitedly, a phone already by his ear as the realization of what he agreed to hit him. However, he did not feel scared like he thought he would, instead, interestingly, he felt excited, really excited. Giggling to himself, Sora ran off to make his way home. After all, he had to find his best panties and leather to wear.


	9. The Bar

Part 9

The Bar

As promised, Roxas and Axel appeared at Sora's home later that night. Axel honked loudly outside while Roxas went to the door to knock. "Sora! Your friends are here!" Sora's mother called loudly.

"Thanks mom," Sora said. He was wearing a large and heavy coat over the clothes Roxas told him to wear. He got to the door only for his parents to stop him.

"Study hard Sora," his dad said.

"I will," Sora nodded. "Uhh it might go on till late so I might sleep at Roxas's house—or come home really late," Sora lied easily. "So no need to wait for me… okay?"

"Alright," Sora's mom said, looking at her son closely before opening the door. "Good luck," she said, and his parents waved Sora goodbye as Sora and Roxas walked down to Axel's car.

Roxas grinned at Sora, looping an arm around his neck. "So New Blood, told her that we were studying?"

"Uh-huh," Sora nodded. "And that I'll be home extra late or tomorrow."

"Good boy!" Roxas cheered. He winked at Sora as they reached the car, opening the back door for him. "Get that coat off inside," he said, "We want to see what you chose."

Sora nodded and got into the car, immediately feeling the heat blasted inside. He took off his coat and revealed his outfit. Though barely noticeable, Sora has chosen blue panties to wear, over which were black leather pants that hugged his growing bottom. A short sleeved black shirt, and a leather jacket covered his top, and his hair was more spikey than usual as Sora grinned happily at both Axel and Roxas.

"Looking good new blood," Axel said. "Could hardly believe you're Riku's."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, Prince isn't exactly really… kinky," Axel explained as Roxas got in, "while Roxas and I…" he chuckled.

"He's kinky," Sora said, "I call him Master sometimes!"

"That's more vanilla to vampires," Roxas said. "Don't worry new blood, we'll teach you some things." He smirked and winked as Axel began to drive away. He turned on his radio and loud modern rock played.

"What things?" Sora asked over the music.

"The kinky shit Riku doesn't want his kitten to know," Axel laughed. He glanced at Sora through the rear view mirror and grinned, "Don't worry Sora, you're in good hands."

"I'm not worried," Sora said, "I'm actually excited!"

"Yeah! I was hoping you would say that!" Axel laughed. Sora smiled along and relaxed in his seat. He already felt happier.

Axel drove them deep into the downtown sector of the city, close to Hollow Bastion. He parked on a dark street, where many buildings stood with neon signs enchanting the passerby. Sora got out of the car and looked around, amazed, his eyes and wonder full of the neon. Roxas patted Sora's shoulder and pointed to a small brick building whose sign said _Hypnotic Ecstasy. _"That's a weird name," Sora said.

"Yeah but they're the best," Axel smirked. "Been going here since, well, forever."

"Forever?" Sora asked. Axel just smirked and nodded with a wink. "Over a hundred years, new blood," he said.

"Oh, right," Sora said. He looked at Roxas and bit his lower lip. "Uh Roxas…how do you feel about the age difference?"

"Does it matter?" Roxas shrugged. "It just means I have a very experienced Daddy," he laughed.

Sora blushed but nodded in agreement. He followed after Axel and Roxas towards Hypnotic Ecstasy. There was a roped-off section that lined along the edge of the building that Axel walked past. Sora looked at those in queue, all dressed in similar clothes like them, all rather pale and vampiric looking with some humans with happy dazed looks. In front of two bland-looking doors were two tall thick vampires dressed in a black sleeveless shirt that showed off their arms. "Axel," one of them nodded, "who these two?"

"My humans," Axel smiled, "they wanted their Master to show them a good time before turning."

The bouncer looked at Roxas and Sora for a long moment. "Young," he said.

"Legal age, don't worry," Axel chuckled.

"Got I.D.s?" the bouncer asked.

"You hurt me," Axel sighed. He reached into Roxas's pocket, causing the blonde to giggle, and pulled out Roxas' wallet. He pulled an I.D. from it and flashed it to the bouncer, who checked it. "He's twenty one?" he asked, looking at Roxas.

"I am, Sir," Roxas nodded, he looked at Sora and grinned, "So is my twin!"

"Gotta love twins," Axel smirked.

The bouncer grunted and gave the I.D. back. "You're all good," he said and opened the door for the three.

"Thanks," Axel said, his arms wrapped around Roxas and Sora's shoulders and escorted them inside. "Gotta love a hundred years of brand loyalty," he sighed. They walked into a short dimly lit hallway with black bricks. Sora could feel music vibrating through the floor. They walked down a few steps, and lights blasted them, neon and loud dance music greeted them, a mass of bodies writhing and dancing together in the middle, while booths and tables spread around the outsides, full of people drinking and nodding along with the music. Sora found himself nodding with the music as well, smiling softly as he instantly began to relax.

Axel chuckled and squeezed both their shoulders. "Come on boys, let Daddy buy you your first drinks," he said. Agreeing, Sora and Roxas followed Axel to an empty small table and sat on the raised stools around it.

"Feeling good about wearing the leather now, new blood?" Roxas yelled over the music, jerking his thumb towards a group near them. Sora looked and saw that they too were wearing leather, along with more provocative clothing. "Yeah," Sora smiled.

He stared at them for a moment, admiring how one looked so relaxed in their clothes, when Axel left and returned moments later with three drinks. "What's this?" Sora asked.

"Just an easy drink to get you started," Axel said. "Rum and coke, go on new blood, have a drink." He placed it in front of Sora, who took it and glanced at Roxas. It was only after Roxas took a drink of his, did Sora sip. It was mostly soda, however there was a certain spiciness after it that burned his throat a little. Other than that, however, it tasted good. He looked at Axel's drink. It was deep red and moved sluggishly. "What is that?" he asked.

"This? New blood this is a wonderful mixture," Axel chuckled. "Blood and vodka blended. A vampire's favorite." He winked and drank, letting it drip down his chin. He grinned openly at Sora, his fangs on full display as his lips were red with the bloody drink. "Perfect," he purred.

"Do all—does everything vampires drink have blood in it?" Sora asked. "I remember during our first date, Riku brought us to this very nice restaurant and he had a drink like that."

"I mean not everything we drink is blood," Axel chuckled. "After this new blood I'm making sure that we all do shots. But yeah, we drink blood fairly regularly. We are vampires, after all. Normally it is from our human mates," he smiled at Roxas, "but there are people who… donate."

"There are?" Sora asked.

"You mean Prince didn't tell you?" Axel asked. Sora stared at him confused, which caused Axel to burst out a short laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sora demanded.

"Sorry, sorry—I just thought, ahem, never mind," Axel said. He composed himself and said, "You know that our bites are _very_ pleasurable right?" Sora nodded with a blush. "Well there are people who are… addicted to our bites. So we give them the bites they want and in exchange, they make sure we're never empty on blood."

"You mean you—"

"No! Oh god no," Axel said, "No, we have people to do that. Anyway, let's focus on something much more important. And that is getting you little humans drunk!"

"Yeah!" Roxas cheered and he drained his glass in several big gulps. The two looked at Sora expectantly. His cheeks still rosy, Sora lifted his glass and took a few small sips before taking bigger and bigger gulps. His head started to feel happily light as he slammed his empty glass down. "That's the spirit," Roxas cheered on.

"Liked it Sora?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Sora grinned. "Can I have another?" He looked innocently at Roxas and Axel and both fell into laughter.

"Of course," Axel said. He finished his drink and got up, "I'll get our shots and your drink and be back." The two waited for Axel, who returned only moments later with the drinks. He slid the shots to Roxas and Sora and raised his own. "Cheers, boys," he said.

"Cheers!" Sora and Roxas said, clinking their shots and drinking. It burned down Sora's throat, he could feel it wash down into his stomach before the alcohol hit, his head feeling lighter and fuzzier. He giggled and took a large gulp of his drink. "Looks like new blood's a light weight," Roxas chuckled.

"Yeah," Axel chuckled, "but you're also a bit of a lightweight Roxy."

"Am not!" Roxas said, pouting. Sora laughed and giggled at the two as his took a sip.

"You two are funny," he smiled. "How are you guys like not all sex and serious all the time?"

"Is that what you and Riku are?" Axel asked.

"At times," Sora blushed. "But umm… can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course," Axel said.

Sora took another sip and was shocked to see that his drink was refilled to the top. He took a bigger sip and asked, "Did you guys have sex yet?"

Roxas choked on his own drink while Axel stared at Sora blankly. "I think I like our little Sora drunk," he said after a while. He grinned at Roxas and winked at the two of them. "How about this then," he said to Sora. "I'll tell you all the naughty kinky stuff my boy and I did—if you can finish a drink _and _tell me about you and the Prince."

"Okay," Sora agreed right away. He finished his own and smiled at Axel, "Where's this drink?"

Axel laughed and moved to Sora, putting his arm on his shoulders. "Follow me new blood," he said. He guided Sora away from the table, Roxas following, towards the bar where a very hot bartender stood behind. "Hey," Axel said, "An Irish Slammer for the cutie!" he ordered, shaking Sora lightly.

The bartender chuckled and nodded. With the music booming through his body, Sora swayed with the beat as the bartender placed a tall glass in front of him. He filled it with a dark beer before taking a shot glass, mixing two drinks Sora did not know, and held it over the glass. "Ready cutie?" the bartender asked, flashing a fang-smile.

"Ready," Sora said a little uncertainly. The bartender dropped the shot glass into the drink, "Drink!" he said. Sora took the glass and began to drain the drink gulping down quickly before the shot glass slid down the empty cup and pressing against his upper lip.

"Good boy!" Axel cheered, clapping. Sora gasped as he put the glass down and gave a clearly drunk and loopy smile. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," Sora smiled.

"Good," Axel smiled, "Come on." They went back to the table, Roxas lingering to order food. Still dancing softly to the music, Sora smiled at Axel and Roxas expectantly. "Well?" he said.

"You want to know if we had sex?" Axel asked.

"Uh-huh," Sora nodded.

"Of course," Roxas snickered. "We did so much, my favorite being when Axel is inside and sucks my blood—god! You ever had an experience like that?"

"Yeah," Sora said openly. "One time we were outside and Riku jerked me off while he bit me, it was great."

Axel gave a low whistle, his eyebrows raised. "Didn't know he had it in him," he said. "Or you, Sora."

"Really?" Sora blushed.

"Yeah, I always thought you were a shy boy."

Sora bit his bottom lip. "I have… I mean…" he sighed, "I rather talk about it when we're sober."

"Good idea," Roxas agreed. "Come on! I want to drink and dance!"

Happy for a distraction, Sora agreed and the two ran to the middle dance floor, joining effortlessly with the mob of sweating men, their muscles glistening in the lights as they grinded and danced against each other. Sora at first felt awkward but lost himself in the music as Roxas took his hands and placed them on his hips, the blonde doing the same with Sora's. Laughing, the friends danced and grinded, Axel joining, and the night became a blur of dances and drinking. Sora never had this much fun in his life. He felt his phone vibrating throughout, however he was so distracted by the fun he was having that he never checked it.

It was after midnight. The three were full of booze and food, laughing and joking as they slouch against their table, Sora listening with great attention to Axel and Roxas's sexual escapades using vampiric and kinky methods. Then, an idea popped in his head, and without debating if it was good or not, he drained the glass he was nursing and looked at Roxas. Giving a coy smile, he moved closer, "Wanna kiss?" he laughed, "like friend kiss?"

The two stared drunkenly at each other, Sora's grin growing as a grin grew on Roxas's face. "Yeah!" he agreed. They laughed as they moved closer, their lips pressed against one another, arms holding onto the other twink as Roxas pulled Sora in. Kissing and laughing, Sora and Roxas stayed connected, their lips gliding roughly along each other, until Sora was pulled away.

"H-Hey!" Sora protested, only for his voice to fail after he looked up to see a very angry Riku holding him.

The silver haired vampire looked at the deejay playing the music. His eyes turning a blood red, he said in an icy tone, "Stop."

The room froze. Though the lights still blinked and danced, the music was silenced, the dancers standing in a strange fear, all turned to stare at Riku. His eyes still red, he glared at the three of them. Through his drunken haze, Sora felt a fear he never experienced before. His body stiffened under the red gaze, his forehead wet with a cold sweat. "I found you," Riku said. "I was looking all over for you, boy. I wanted to surprise you with a visit tonight, wanted to study with you like a good boyfriend but found out that you were with Axel and Roxas. That's alright… but when I went to both their houses… and saw that nobody was home, well, I started to panic. I texted you. Repeatedly. And you did not answer Sora. Why?"

"Sorry Riku," Sora somehow slurred through his fear. "I didn't feel my phone vibrating."

"Too busy drinking and kissing Roxas I see," Riku sneered. "Neither of you are old enough to drink! What were you thinking?"

Sora looked down, "We just wanted fun," he said meekly. Riku inhaled deeply and turned his eyes to the bartender.

"You served my underage mate," he said.

"Sorry your majesty!" the bartender pleaded. "I didn't know—Axel said that they were good—even showed me their license! I thought—I thought they both were his humans!"

Riku's glare strengthened. The bartender fell to his knees behind the bar, weeping openly. "Axel!" he barked. "Bring Roxas to the castle. I'm dealing with all three of you personally!"

"Fine," Axel sighed, looking more annoyed that his drinking night was over, rather than fearful of his friend. "Come on Roxas." He tugged as Roxas's hand, pulling the blonde away from Riku and Sora, and through the silent, scared crowd.

"And you," Riku said, looking down at Sora. "You're coming too."

"It's not fair," Sora said, "I mean—it was just a bit of drinking! It's not like we did anything bad—"

"You drank underage!"

"So?"

"Shut up Sora," Riku growled, "I'm too angry to deal with this—just follow me and sleep it off."

Sora muttered a remark under his breath, but Riku decided to ignore it. He looked around at the stunned crowd and said, "You all hope that this bar stays open after tonight! It would be unfortunate if rats appear in the kitchen."

And with that threat, the Prince of Vampires pulled his mate into his arms, carrying him bridal style out of the bar and into the cold winter night.


	10. The Prince

Part 10

The Prince

Sora woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was bigger than his, with heavy curtains on high windows that blocked the sunlight. The walls and floor were all of a hard stone, but as Sora sat up in the bed, he saw that most of the flooring was covered by a dark blue rug. And speaking of his bed, it was large, king size at least, The sheets were soft and heavy, perfect for the winter. Pillows surrounded him, and as Sora's eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed Riku, wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Finally up, kitten," he said.

"Riku," Sora said, blushing at Riku's muscled body. His head pounded and he groaned, "What happened?"

"You don't remember? Shame kitten," Riku said. He stood up and looked at Sora, severely disappointed.

Slowly the memories returned to Sora. "I was out drinking with Axel and Roxas," he said, "Celebrating the end of our first semester…" he gasped, "Then you arrived and yelled at us!"

"I did and for good reason," Riku said. "The most pressing of all being that you and Roxas are underage. I do not mind you three hanging out, in fact I love it. But going to a bar? Getting wasted? When you should be studying? That is too far Sora."

Sora glared at him, "It was harmless," he said through the headache. "I just wanted some fun."

"Oh… in that case." Riku stood up and stood in front of Sora, revealing that he was wearing tight leather pants. "I'll show you _fun_ boy."

"Riku, what—"

"Stand up!" Riku commanded. Sora's head pounded, however he found himself obeying his boyfriend. Even though he did not want to leave the warm coziness of the bed, he pushed the covers away, seeing that he was still wearing his clothes from last night, sans his shoes and socks. Riku stepped up to him and placed his hand on Sora's forehead, causing the human to gasp at the feeling. "No fever, that's good," Riku said. He sat down on the bed and looked at Sora. "I need to make sure that you never do something idiotic like that again," Riku said, "take off your pants Sora."

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

"You heard me kitten," Riku said. "Pants. Off."

"Why?" Sora demanded, crossing his arms.

"Because I'm going to spank you," Riku said simply.

"I'm not a little kid!"

"No, you're my mate," Riku said, glaring at Sora, "and because of that it is in my right. I don't want to do it, but it must be done! Just ten smacks Sora, we'll count them out together."

"All because of drinking?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Riku nodded, "and for making your mate worry."

Sora sighed. Something inside him, deep inside, urged him to listen. That Riku was right and he was stupid for thinking that he wasn't. Slowly, he took off his pants, leaving himself in his underwear. "Do I have to take this off too?" Sora asked, motioning to his underwear.

"No kitten, you can keep that on," Riku said. "Now, bend over my knees." Sora did so, moving himself so he was laying over Riku's lap. He felt Riku's hand on his ass, squeezing his cheeks and jiggling them. "You're processing nicely, kitten," he commented. Sora's cheeks burned red in embarrassment. His heart raced as he thought of the position he was in over Riku's lap. "You can feel it in you, can't you?" Riku asked. "The pull to be on my lap? I feel it too, this pull to have you here… to punish you. I need to satisfy it Sora, it's in our nature."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I'll explain afterwards," Riku promised. "Now start counting." He raised his hand and slammed it down. A sharp pain stung Sora's butt. He yelped in pain, "One!" Riku raised his hand and slammed it again in the same space, the spank ringing in the room. "Two!" Sora gritted out. The sharp sting came again, "Three!" Again, "Four!" Sora cried, his eyes watering. Riku raised and brough his hand down, "Five!" Sora cried. Riku stopped and rubbed Sora's butt, soothing the sting before continuing. "Six… seven…e-eight… nine…TEN!" Sora cried out. His ass stung like hell, tears were streaming softly from his eyes. Riku's hand moved soothingly around, rubbing his ass. "Come here baby," Riku muttered, pulling Sora up with his free hand and licked away the tears. Sora sniffled but latched onto Riku.

"It's because of me," Riku whispered. "And because you are my mate. That pull? It's my virus in your bloodstream. The more I drink from you… the more I put inside of you, the stronger that pull will become."

Sora sniffled and looked up at Riku, kissing him softly, "Drink from me," he whispered, "please."

"Sora—"

"That pull… I want more," Sora said. "Drink… please, Master."

"If you're sure," Riku said. Sora nodded. "Okay," Riku said. "But first…" he reached over to the nearby bedside table and opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lotion. He slipped Sora's underwear off and rubbed the lotion onto the spanked, reddening skin. "Just some soothing lotion," Riku said. Sora couldn't help but give a soft moan under Riku's touches. The vampire prince chuckled and lifted Harry's head by his chin, "Like this, kitten?" he asked.

"Yes Master," Sora said.

"Good boy, sit on my lap now," Riku said, replacing Sora's underwear. Sora maneuvered so that he could sit on Riku's lap as comfortably as he can, his legs wrapping around the vampire's waist. Riku closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. He opened his eyes, which were bright red, his fangs sharp to a deadly point and before Sora could react, Riku attacked his throat, piercing the skin and draining his blood. Sora moaned, the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure coming again as his cock stirred. Riku drank, taking great big gulp-full of his blood, feeling the pull between him and Sora grow stronger and stronger. He had to stop himself at times, remind himself that now wasn't the time to change Sora. Sora's voice begged for more, his cock leaked endlessly of pre-cum as he felt light-headed, Riku's virus taking a stronger hold on him. Then, just as he felt he was going to come, Riku pulled back, licking at the two holes.

Whining weakly like a puppy, Sora looked up at Riku, "So close," he pleaded. Riku shook his head, "Not yet kitten," he said. "Only when you're truly ready."

Riku slipped Sora off his lap and laid down with him. "Deep breaths take it slow, I drank a lot from you," he said. Sora nodded and closed his eyes. He felt high, really good and giddy as his heart pounded furiously. He felt like he could feel the virus mixing with his blood, and he felt good about it. He felt good about his body, about the changes that were happening both inside and out. "Did you spank Roxas and Axel?" he found himself asking, giggling.

"Should I?" Riku smirked. "I'll just yell at them; I don't have the pull towards them as I do towards you obviously. Though they'll be very scared… it's not good to have your prince yell at you." He winked.

Sora nodded, still feeling high. Laying on the bed, he smiled and looked around, "This is your room," he stated.

"No, it's not," Riku said, "Close though, my room is across the hall." He pointed to the door. Sora looked over at the door, and it suddenly hit him. "We're in your house!" he said.

"We are," Riku chuckled.

"But everything is stone!"

"It is," Riku nodded. "My home is quite old… older than this city in fact." He watched Sora expectedly, watching the wheels whirl in his boy's head.

"That means… wait it can't be," Sora gasped. He looked at Riku, "We're in Hollow Bastion!" he whispered.

"We are," Riku nodded, smirking at his love. "Welcome to the castle you've been obsessed about my kitten." He stood up and moved to the windows, throwing the curtains wide open. The light blinded Sora for a moment before the boy found the strength to stand out of bed and moved towards Riku. The view was breathtaking. Sora looked out as his home, his city, sprawled out in front of him, covered in the castle's, and now his, shadows. "Welcome to my home, kitten," Riku smiled.

"Oh my god…" Sora breathed. He had to lean against the window, "I'm actually here."

Riku chuckled, his arm sliding around Sora's shoulders. "I have so many questions…" Sora said, looking up at Riku.

"And I'll be happy to answer them all, but first you need to rest, I did drink a lot of blood from you," he smirked. "Come on baby," His hand moved to Sora's and he pulled him gently. Together, they left the room and into a long hallway with a long rug that rang down the stone floor. They followed it, Sora surprised that it was surprisingly warm in the castle. At the end of the hallway was a stairway that took them down two floors, and into a larger more central room. Sora had little time to look around it, however, as Riku pulled him into a nearby doorway and down another hallway, passing door after door, until they reached what looked like a modern kitchen in the ancient castle. "You eat here?" Sora asked, his mind going towards a grand dining room.

"Of course, we only use the dining room when we have guests we need to impress, or all the vampires are having a meeting," Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Do all vampires live here?"

"A good amount of the vampires in our city lives here," Riku said, "My family, obviously, my father and cousins. Workers, and friends but others, like Axel, prefer to live in the city itself. Speaking of…" he looked towards the table in the corner of the kitchen, where the only other two inhabitants were sitting, drinking water.

"Hello Princey," Axel smirked, "See you're giving New Blood a tour?"

"And a punishment," Riku said in a deep tone, "and now, _best friends, _it's your turn."

"Come on! It was just a bit of fun, wasn't it Roxy?" Axel said, looking to his boyfriend for support. Roxas nodded, though he glanced at Riku.

"Uhh am I in huge trouble?" he asked a little meekly. "Like ruining my chances to becoming a vampire trouble?"

"No, not that much," Riku said, "You're already one of us Roxas, and because of that you're also going to be punished like one of us." Roxas's face paled. Giving a sadistic smirk, Riku stood above them, somehow taller than ever. "That includes getting yelled at by me." Roxas gulped and looked up at Axel, who did not look even worried or concerned.

"What were you two thinking?" Riku began, letting Sora sit down so he could focus his attention on Roxas and Axel. "First off this is _finals week! _Sora's first finals week and you decided to bring him to a bar!? A vampire bar where any drunk idiot could have turned both him and you, Roxas! On top of that, you lied Axel! Claiming my mate as yours! And not even as your mate but your _toy? What the fuck were you even thinking?"_

"Come on it wasn't that bad—"

"Axel!" Riku roared. "You presented my mate, the Prince's mate, as a common human boytoy! That is not only a great insult to this castle—but it is an even bigger insult to me! I thought you were my friend!"

"Don't yell at me like I'm a fucking child!" Axel yelled back. "I'm over two hundred years old, I know what I was doing!"

"And what was that?"

"Getting the boy to relax!" Axel yelled. "Finals are coming and of course Sora's stressed about it!"

"Getting wasted in a bar he doesn't know is not how you destress," Riku yelled. "I know my kitten and he would never have wanted that!"

"Oh really?" Axel smirked. "Did you ask him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ask him," Axel said. "Right now." He held a victorious smirk as Riku turned to Sora. "Is this true?" he asked.

Sheepishly, Sora nodded, "It was their idea," he said, "but it sounded fun, really fun, and it was. And even after this headache I don't regret it."

Axel laughed and clapped, "Bravo new blood!" he said, "Bravo! See that Riku? Your kitten's just as much as a delinquent as us!"

Riku shrunk back, looking between the three of them. "Fine," he said bitterly. He turned to Sora and said, "The next time you drink you're either going to be twenty-one, or with me."

"Okay," Sora nodded, he wanted to try out drinking with Riku anyway.

"You two," he added, turning to Axel and Roxas. "You two… will not step foot in a bar, diner, or even a fucking clothes shop until finals are over. Roxas, I will not allow your scores to drop even by a percentage."

"Okay," Roxas peeped out, his skin still looking paler than paper.

"Good," Riku said, collapsing into the seat next to Sora. He instinctively wrapped an arm around his boy and pulled his chair closer. "So," he said, his mood changed entirely, "who wants breakfast?" He snapped his fingers and the kitchen sprung to life. Cooks and servants rushed into the room, obviously standing just behind the door listening in. They each stopped and bowed to Riku, saying "Good morning your majesty," before going about their duties. It was a surreal experience for Sora, watching people bow to Riku. Twenty minutes later, what looked like a feast of breakfast was placed in front of them, and with Riku's thanks the servants left. Smirking, he turned to Sora and kissed his cheek, "So my kitten," he purred, "you said you have questions for me? Shall I begin at the beginning for you?"


	11. The Story

Part 11

The Story

They transferred to a cozier place for Riku to tell his story. Riku led them to a drawing room with wide windows that showed the sunny winter day, and a roaring fireplace that kept the room warm. Riku had Sora sit with him on a small love seat while Roxas and Axel cuddled together across of them on a similar looking black leather love seat, a low coffee table separating them. "I think we should begin when this castle was built," Riku said. "My grandfather was young back then; he was the first generation of my family to be born a vampire. My Great-Grandfather, it was he who was turned first. Anyway, my grandfather was around thirty, a baby in our eyes but a man in yours, when he found this castle. It was a perfect place, and a perfect plan. The town did not exist back then, we were in the middle of nowhere. So, he hypnotized and brought men under his allure, have them build the castle and forget all about it. To his workers, the castle just sprang up overnight, and due to it's placement, it provided perfect defense at the time. They settled, gaining a perfect home, and my grandfather gained a perfect, never ending source of blood. However, a huge castle for one vampire becomes lonely, so he began turning people.

"My grandfather can be seen as the Father to the vampires in our city, and as such they look up to him as a father, or a king," Riku said. "It's not that we were always royalty, but we build this castle and city. It belongs to my family, and so we became its royalty, if that makes sense."

Sora nodded. "Well, with that, we became royalty. My grandfather became king, and he was kind and beneficial to all who lived in his kingdom, vampire and human alike."

"Just like the story," Sora interrupted.

"Yes kitten," Riku said, "but wait until Daddy is done." Sora gave a small nod, frowning slightly for a second. Riku squeezed him closer, letting Sora fall on his shoulder. "He ruled like his father, being beneficial to all, both human and vampire. However,… it was during his reign that people started to get suspicious. Why were we living so long? How did the castle appeared? Who exactly is living there? So, when it was time for my grandfather to step down, and my father to take the throne, they've agreed to shut the gates forever. However, to deter people from forcing their way in, my father and grandfather made the legend that you know so well Sora. About the Prince who was cruel to his subjects and killed his father, and the stranger who rode into town and the gates locking forever."

Sora gave a short gasp which Riku chuckled to. He played with Sora's hair. "And we've been that way ever since. Vampires and Humans living together but in secret. My father is old now, very old, and soon it'll be my turn to take the throne… but not before taking my mate."

Sora blushed at that, "You mean me," he said.

"Yes kitten, you," Riku chuckled. "But that is not for years to come. First I have to turn you, and we both agreed that I will wait."

Sora nodded at this. "How will we explain that to my parents?" he wondered.

"Same way I'll explain it to Roxy's parents when I turn him," Axel shrugged. "The truth. If they freak out I'll just steal my little blonde away and have fun with him until he forgets."

"Axel!"

"What? I'm kidding, can't I kid around?" Axel said under Roxas' and Riku's glares.

"No, not about stuff like this," Riku said. "Anyway Sora, now you know about the castle's past, and your future. Just one thing remains."

"Turning me?" Sora asked.

"No," Riku said pointedly, "your finals. All of your finals," he said, looking at Roxas and Riku. "Since you can't study with these two, then you'll study with me, kitten. Every day until your finals are done. Sound acceptable?"

Daily personal time with his Daddy? Sora grinned at the idea and nodded enthusiastically. "Good," Riku said. "Then we'll start today. Come on pet, time to bring you home." He stood up and Sora stood up after him. Riku's hand moved possessively to his butt and did not move from it until they reached Riku's car. Even then, Riku always had a hand on Sora even when they returned to Sora's home.

"Sora! There you are!" his mother yelled when the two walked in. "Where have you been? You did not answer my calls at all! It's nearly noon!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hikari, it is my fault," Riku smiled. "Sora stayed at Roxas' place to study, and I picked him up to get breakfast together. I must have lost track of time."

"Oh, Riku—well it's alright then, please come in," Sora's mother smiled. She opened the door wider and turned around. "Iwata, Sora's finally home," she said.

"Where was he?" The annoyed voice of Sora's father called out.

"With Riku, he took Sora to breakfast and lost track of time after studying with his friends," Mrs. Hikari said. The father made an annoyed, disapproving sound.

"We're going to study more, mom," Sora said. "I'll make sure to keep my door opened."

"You'll keep your entire room open!" Sora's father yelled out. "I better see nothing less than an A minus with all this studying you're doing."

Sora swallowed heavily. "Yes Father," he said. He turned to Riku who just patted his back and gave him a reassuring smile. "You got this kitten," he said.

They went to Sora's room, and just as he promised Sora kept the door opened as Riku led him through the brutalist, most intense studying session he had ever had. For hours on end, Riku tested him on every topic in his classes. They kept like this until finals came, just as Riku said.

One by one, Sora's finals came and with each Sora felt confident. He was always the first one to finish, except for the class he shared with Riku. There he was the second. Between each final, Riku and Sora studied for the next taking breaks to eat and relax in each other's company. Before Sora knew it, finals week was over, and his first semester at college came to a close.

His scores were posted a week later, and Sora dialed Riku's number with trembling fingers. "I got all A's!" He screamed when Riku answered. "I got all A's! Thanks to you Master!"

"No it's because you are a very smart kitten," Riku's voice said. "You just needed a good boyfriend to push you."

Sora smiled and nodded before remembering that Riku can't see him. "Yeah," he said.

"So now we get celebrate," Riku said. "I'll pick you up around seven tonight."

"Oh, okay!"

"Wear your panties and leather, kitten," Riku ordered and hung up. Sora giggled and pocketed his phone before rushing downstairs to tell his parents the news. As he expected, his parents were ecstatic about the news.

The time was going too slow for Sora. He paced his room did everything he could think of to entertain himself as he waited for Riku including spending an hour deciding on which pair of panties to wear. He chose a very feminine pink to wear, it felt snug and right around his growing butt. He put on his tightest leather pants he could slip into, along with his leather jacket. Zippered up, nobody could see that he was being cheeky with having no shirt underneath.

Seven finally came, and Sora ran outside to wait for Riku. The vampire was just pulling up, but Sora did not even wait for him to fully park before he ran to Riku's car and knocked on the door. "Impatient, are we?" Riku chuckled as Sora got in.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait," Sora blushed.

"It's alright kitten, Master forgives you," Riku said. "Come on, we're going to the castle."

"What are we going to do there?" Sora asked.

"Celebrate of course, personally in my room," Riku said. Sora stared at Riku before he understood what he meant. Smiling devilishly Sora sat back and began taking deep breaths. "Scared?" Riku asked.

"A little… I didn't prep," Sora said, "I didn't know—"

"That is why I'm here," Riku said. "As soon as we get there, I'm doing every step, teaching you along the way." Sora nodded and closed his eyes. He did his best to relax himself as Riku drove to Hollow Bastion, getting into the castle through a secret route Sora never saw before.

Once there, they met nobody on their way to Riku's room. "Strip," Riku commanded as he closed the door. Sora turned to Riku and unzippered his jacket with a cheeky grin, revealing his naked torso.

"Naughty," Riku purred as Sora slipped the jacket off. "You're in a naughty mood kitten, but you better have your panties on."

"I do Master," Sora said, and he slid his pants off slowly to reveal his pink panties, hiding his growing bulge and ass. Riku gave a groan and played with Sora's ass, jiggling them with his hands before giving it a hard slap. "Good boy," he said. "Come on, time to prepare you."

He hooked a finger in Sora's panties and pulled him to the bathroom. Sora giggled and followed Riku. In the bathroom on the sink there was a black bulb with a long skinny sprout, a bottle of lube and an open, emptied water bottle. "This is the barebones basic but it works," Riku said. "Slide your panties to your ankles and sit on the toilet—when was the last time you pooped?"

"Riku!" Sora squeaked.

"We need to make sure you're clean in your hole kitten," Riku said. "Now tell me, when was the last time you pooped?"

"An hour or so ago? I don't know I don't keep track of how frequently I poop!" Sora said. "I feel empty in there if that's what you mean."

"Then we can start with this step," Riku said. He took the water bottle and turned the sink on. "You want the water to be warmish to room temperature, too hot and it hurts your walls. Too cold and… just keep it at a warm temperature." He filled the bottle and turned to Sora, "Now the fun part. Bend over my tub."

Sora did so and he looked over to see Riku taking the bulb and sucking water into it. He then took the lube and rubbed some over the long sprout before bending to Sora's hole. "God you're sexy," he breathed. He rubbed the cold lube over Sora's hole. "It's like fingering yourself but weirder feeling," Riku explained. "I'm going to insert the sprout into you and squeezed the water. It will feel weird. You're to keep that pussy tight so there's no leaking. After a minute or so you're going to go to the toilet and push the water out. We'll do this until it's clean."

Sora nodded and winced as Riku did as he said. He was right it did feel weird. Very weird. But strangely enough Sora got used to it, and the minute of waiting was full of kissing and frothing as Riku played with his dick, sucking it as Sora sat on the toilet and pushed the water out. They repeated it twice and Sora was fully clean.

"Finally," Riku growled and he picked up his kitten, carrying him over his shoulder into the bedroom and plopped him onto the bed. Sora laughed as Riku quickly ripped off his clothes, his cock hard and leaking. He took the lube and handed it to Sora. "Get Master's cock ready, kitten," Riku ordered.

Sora squirted the lube onto his hands and gently, lovingly rubbed it over Riku's cock, licking and kissing the tip as he did so. In one quick movement, Riku flipped Sora around, lined his cock with Sora's hole and pushed in. "FUCK!" Sora screamed at the sudden invasion.

"So fucking tight babe," Riku growled. Sora was breathing quickly at the burning sensation. His eyes watered as his hole spasmed around Riku's cock trying to adjust. Riku started to move and it became easier. The pain went away, replaced by a sensation that sent him to heaven. His own cock hardened at the quickening pace. He moved his hand only for Riku to slap it away. Riku changed positions, sitting while Sora was draped over him and the boy moaned. He felt so _deep_ inside him.

Riku continued to fuck him, their sweaty bodies pressed together.

"Fuck I'm close babe," Riku groaned.

"Drink me," Sora groaned, "Drink me please Master let me cum and drink me!"

"That's what you want Kitten?" Riku panted, keeping the pace. "Want your Master to drink your blood?" He shifted his waist and slammed his cock into Sora's prostate.

"YES!" Sora screamed. Riku smirked and opened his mouth. His fangs ready, he slammed his cock in one last time, cumming hard as he bit Sora's neck, draining his blood. The mixture of pain and pleasure was too much for the human and he came untouched. Ropes of cum squirting from his shaking cock splattering their bodies as his hole became filled with Riku's cum. The vampire pulled back, blood still bleeding from his bite and dripping down his chin. He didn't fully but his vampirism was now in his mate. Sora will turn. Slowly, yes, but he will turn into the perfect mate.

Exhausted, they fell onto Riku's bed. Riku slipped out of Sora and dressed him in his panties, smirking at the wet spot that his sweat and cum caused. Still naked, Riku moved back and cuddled with his love. "I got dinner cooking for us," he said.

"Too tired," Sora groaned.

"It's not for now, kitten," Riku chuckled. "It'll be served to us here. All you have to do is be pretty in your panties."

"Okay Master…" Sora said. "Master? That was good."

"Yeah it was," Riku chuckled. "And I plan to do it a lot more… you're stuck with me Sora Hikari, and I'm going to make love to you for the rest of eternity."

Sora turned to face Riku. "I like that," he smiled. "Fuck me for the rest of eternity, Riku."

"It's a date then," Riku smirked, and their lips drew together, Sora tasting his blood on Riku's lips… and liking how the taste.

THE END


End file.
